The Twilight saga: Distance - part 1
by lilmama-the one n only
Summary: Tune in for a glimpse of the full summary of The Twilight saga: Distance – part 1
1. Summary

**the Twilight saga: Distance**

**(summary)**

_"Bella? "  
Edward's soft voice came from behind me. He pulled me into his arms at once, and kissed me. His kiss frightened me. There was too much tension, too strong an edge to the way his lips crushed mine - like he was afraid we only had so much time left to us. But the thing was…we did. Our time had long passed, for how long, I wasn't sure anymore. I wasn't even sure if it started. But I knew I had to love him. Because there couldn't be any other reason I turned from my love for the sun's rays. We were fated enemies. This wasn't a choice. It couldn't be one. But now, I somehow find myself making it, but with a broken mind instead of a broken heart._

_I pushed down the raging fire that curled tightly inside my chest, ready to explode. With required strength, I broke from his desperate embrace as gently as I could and gazed at him with baited breath, the forlorn feeling of doing so enveloping me as I studied the perfect features of his beautiful face; I did this knowing that it wouldn't remain engraved in my memory for long. But I savored this moment anyway._

_I hated this, I hated the pain stricken and longing that drowned in his gaze. But regardless of that, I was immune to his charms. Though pitifully, I missed them._

_I needed to leave._

_Taking a deep breath, I let his scent burn the inside of my nostrils, the smell giving the sharp reminder of here and now, the truth under the lie. The bitter sweetness of it roused a smile born from sadness onto my lips, and with that, my mouth slid opened and like the loud echo of a door slamming shut, two words poured out and I knew that it would probably be the last I would ever speak to him:_

"_I'm sorry"_

_And with that, I was gone._

As Seattle is ravaged by a string of mysterious killings and a malicious vampire continues her quest for revenge, Bella once again finds herself surrounded by danger. In the midst of it all, she is forced to face the choices of love, friendship, lies, and betrayals-knowing that her decision has the potential to ignite the ageless struggle between vampire and werewolf. But that wasn't the only problem. With her graduation approaching, Bella realizes that she now has more than just one decision to make. It now stood on the path ways of Want, Fate, Destiny, and Needs. But were they all just a combination of one all along, or just a shimmer of what should have never been?

* * *

**"An addicting tangled web of love and fangs!" – New York times.**

**Lol just kidding on that. But there is your summary for the story to come. If you like, please continue; if not, oh well, not everyone has the same interests. But thanks for stopping by anyway! **

**Enjoy the ride to come,**

**~Lilmama**


	2. When everything fell apart-but together?

**Hello my dearies! Tis is I, Lilmama, here with a new story because I've gotten tired of just putting it on paper and my friend wouldn't stop pestering me on posting one on here. (Are you happy now Angel? Lol :P) Okay, now to go ahead and put this out there, I'm not really a bashing person. (At least, not anymore, it's childish.) So I won't just see something from one side because I hate the other. Yes, I'm a wolf girl but I think Vampires (like the Cullens) are actually pretty cool, just an opinion. *shrugs* I'm just trying to better myself as a writer and wanted to post this for your amusement while relieving some of the creativity from my mind. Now keep in mind, that I put this as Jake-Bella for a reason folks. No I will not make anyone look terrible… well… I can't really promise anything now can I? ;P But anyway, I've wanted for a long time to write this since I saw Twilight: Eclipse and hearing a song by one of my favorite singers, Christina Perri, inspired me and the story, Distance, is born! :) Now without further to do, I just hope you enjoy. Any type of reviews and flaming is welcome; it makes a passionate writer better.**

**::Lilmama walks onto stage and taps microphone:: *microphone screech***

**Lilmama: *clears throat* The setting of this story begins in Eclipse, right after Jacob overhears about Bella's engagement to Edward and storms off with Bella following to stop him. **

***Lilmama places microphone down and solemnly walks off stage* **

**::Lights dim and curtain slowly raises:: **

* * *

_**The Twilight Saga: Distance**_

CHAPTER 1

**W**_H_**E**_N _**E**_V_**R**_Y_**T**_H_**I**_N_**G **_F_**E**_L_**L **_A_**P**_A_**R**_T _**B**_U_**T **_T_**O**_G_**E**_T_**H**_E_**R…**

**I ****COULDN'T BELIEVE **Edward would do that. I couldn't believe how angry Jacob is – couldn't believe how guilty I felt and that it was making me chase after him, leaving Edward. But as I gazed into darkened eyes – wild with anger and hurt – I couldn't force my legs to go back even if I wanted to.

I could feel my chest puff up and down as my lungs tried to drag in the frosty air, each pull seeming only to dry up and prick them in a thousand times over, burning my throat. Fog bellowed from both lips with each breath we exhaled. The air was dangerously cool, even with the sun peeking from behind the sullen clouds. My chest twisted and tightened in a conflicted war of anger, pain, and guilt – guilt that I shouldn't even feel but was threatening to crush me under the weight of Jacob's harsh words as they seemed to slap me in the face.

He was in a frenzy of disbelief and anger. His voice so chalked up of hurt that it cracked as he laughed in bitterness, his towering form shaking in blind rage. He was tired of trying, lost of hope, and sick of being hurt. A hurt that I caused – have always caused.

Breathing deeply, he turned those brown orbs to stab me again. The glint in them enough to sickeningly twist my stomach, terrifying me more than anything has ever had. "You know, I could end it all Bella. I'm as guilty as you are when it comes to this; _us." _He gestured between me and him.

I frowned in confusion. He's to blame? I shook my head. "No. _I'm_ the one who's hurting people." I breathed deeply and closed my eyes from the sight of him, my voice unable to come out louder than a whisper. "I wish I never met you. I wish that I could just _stop_ hurting you – that I never had hurt you. Maybe then we wouldn't be like this." I slowly opened my eyes to gaze at him, pleading him to understand.

Jacob snorted. "_Please Bella_" his eyes, dark, shadowed my his furrowed brows, glared into mine. His breathing – that remained normal when running – was accelerating. "You think I'm just going to let you take all the blame and_ glory_? I'm just as guilty as you are here." He scoffed, pausing to turn away momentarily before turning back to me, his face tense. "I could have easily stopped a long time ago Bella. But maybe I didn't want to; the reason why it's this bad right now." He shook his head and looked away, a smile curling on his lips, one that seemed nearly crazed, but gentle. "It's because I know Bella. I_ know_ how you feel. And I know you know that I feel the same – yet you deny it every chance you get!" He paused, his eyes boldly searching mine, forcing me to look away. "Could he truly love you like I do?"

My lips pressed tightly together, my anger starting to boil under my skin. Here we go again. How dare he continue to even say that?! Why did he have to turn things like this? But my anger quickly directed at myself. Could I have avoided this? Did I not press it enough? Confusion was starting to swirl with my angered thoughts. What was it that made this so _hard_, so _wrong_? I've chosen, from the beginning I've chosen. But yet, only pain and confusion continues, forming uncertainty. I just wanted it all to stop. But who was making it spin? Jacob? Edward? Victoria? Me? Or was it the fear of life and death? Love or friendship, could I not choose both? Choices, choices, choices…I turned to Jacob, pleading him to just stop.

Jacob studied me, his jaw tense as he turned away at what he seemed to have found in my eyes. "Maybe if I just go down there, and lose myself in the battle, huh? I could easily take myself out of the picture." his head jerked to look down the newly blanketed Iceland of the mountain we now stood on.

To where the newborns would soon be…

I couldn't believe what he was saying, his words slowly sunk into my mind, one by one. But my mind refused to process it. Hearing those words – his meaning – made my eyes widened with fear that pumped through my veins, my fragile heart roughly jerking at the thought a losing Jacob like this, a world without my sun, a murder sentence of the worst fate that would become of my best friend.

Because of me

I knew that at a point I'd have to cut Jacob out of my life. But it didn't realize until now just how deep I'd have to cut to do that, how much pain my heart would transcribe from it. "_**Don't**_ do that!" my voice shook in anger and fear, my legs taking an involuntary step towards him, my mind starting to spin "No, no, no, no, no no! You Can't! I won't let you!" If he went out there like this he'd surely get himself killed, and I couldn't lose him, not like this. My stomach knotted, refusing to settle at the thought.

Jake paused at my cry. "Oh? And who's going to stop me?" his voice was sharp, cutting me deep. Turning to me with a scowl marrying his face, he panted deeply, silently. "Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't." he nearly growled, his eyes hard as he gazed at me, unmoving.

I paused

His eyes slowly lowered. "I thought so" his voice whispered somberly, the look in his eyes flickering to show his hurt, his pain.

My mind swam with thoughts and emotions that fought inside me with a vengeance. I felt dizzy, my legs shaking under the weight of my body, suddenly feeling like a dead weight. I desperately tried to search through the tidal wave of emotions that was flooding my body. Jake couldn't die; he couldn't just leave me like this! We were best friends, the helping hand that lead me when I was lost and crazy for Edward's affection. He was important to me. So why couldn't he see that? "B-because, you're my best friend." I panted, my heart frantically hammering against my rib cage. _'Please.' _My mind pleaded desperately. He had to see; had to understand. I couldn't choose between him and Edward. It was too painful.

But at my remark, his eyes dulled, only adding damage as his head lowered. I was at a lost, my throat tightening as my heart seemed to clog there. Was he really going to do this? He shook his head. "That's not enough." His voice, now a broken whisper, drifted into the soft breeze. My eyes stung with the pain that was building in my chest. My head pounding with a realization that I actually was losing him; that he would leave and could die today.

_Haven't I caused him enough pain?_

But even with that thought, I couldn't bear to let him go.

Jacob turned his back to leave, my heart constricting painfully as tears welled, nearly blinding my vision.

"_**JACOB!"**_ his name ripped from my throat in desperation, my body jerking forward. It hurt. Just the thought of him even… it was too painful to think. My chest heaved harbored breaths, my mind too frazzled to even think anymore. Why did he have to do this?

My heart stopped when he paused, his back still facing me.

I frantically searched for something – anything – not to make him go. My eyes squeezed shut. "Kiss me." The words trembled from my lips before I even registered it. But I couldn't take it back, I didn't want to. Not if it kept him here with me.

Jake's body turned to me, his brows furrowing slightly, his eyes boldly questioning me, my motives.

I looked to him, licking my suddenly dry lips. "I'm asking you…" I breathed deeply. "…to kiss me." I repeated, slowly bringing my eyes to meet his gaze. If Jake was to leave me, if something was to happen, I needed to know this one thing. I had to at least consider this a once and last time, or I knew that I'd never have the chance. "Kiss me and return to me."

I gazed at him with a sense of forbiddance stirring inside me. My mind enthralled with different questions, my being with too many emotions – emotions that shouldn't be there. I could hear the soft singing of a melodic voice, telling me to turn and go back, to leave Jacob. But my legs were frozen. I needed to know:

How did I truly feel for Jacob Black?

Afraid as I felt, I wanted to know for sure, to at least put my emotional conscience to rest, to end these plaguing questions and to declare my love for Edward with confidence once more without second guessing myself once I was alone, isolated in the four walls of my room.

Instantly, too soon, Jacob was in front of me. His warmth engulfed my body, large hands that were so different from the delectable cold ones I was so accustomed to – gently wrap around mines, sending a tremor through my body. I forced a breath from my lungs to calm down before I backed out and looked up into his eyes as they searched mine. My heart thumped heavily as my mind seemed to fuzz of any thoughts, blood rushing past my ears, almost deafening. That melodic voice spoke with irritated tunes in my ear. Urging, asking, what would this accomplish? It wouldn't change from when he kissed me before and for the second of the doubt, I felt foolish. What would this accomplish?

Slowly, his head lowered towards mine, forcing that melodic voice from my mind, his eyes captivating mine as I hesitantly let a pull guide my lips towards his. Pausing, I couldn't form a single thought as his lips suddenly mashed against mine.

I expected it to be quick; brief. Maybe it was, but I didn't expect my world to suddenly explode with such vigor and drift, a nearly painful abyss of white. For my nerves to catch aflame with a heat that seemed to scorch my skin and spread with a wave of pleasurable pain from the inside out; eating me alive. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. It felt like the world was spinning around us as I tugged closer to Jake in hope to find my footing. We were falling, I felt dislocated; no one there to save me but Jacob, only him. I faintly wondered who else there was, my mind blanking before it could form anything else. Flashing, spinning, then flashing, spinning, we're falling; engulfed in flames.

It felt like nothing else existed, like nothing ever did. Not the newborns, not the Cullens, not even…Edward.

_Snap._

A sharp pain shot through my chest before quickly relieving itself with a wave of cool water blanketing it, then suddenly boiling; only leaving me to feel numb. Where frantic tried to seep in, it was quickly over powered by the sudden rush.

I could hear my heart beating; loud, echoing in my ears.

I felt lost, reshaping, drifting, fading…

_Snap._

My chest, that was so cold, thawed and burned, the flames rising higher, higher, licking the inside of my throat as it steadily climbed. In the mist of the flames, something was slowly drifting away; begging for me to reach out to it, but the flames was too welcoming. I've been so cold for so long. I felt alive. I felt the cold grip releasing my being, scrapping for me to latch onto it, to bring it back.

_...No…_

For just this once, I refused it, letting the flames fully engulf my body as it slowly faded.

My chest felt empty, my fragile heart beating from another place. I was free, flying. It never felt so exhilarating. Then there was a calming sensation slowly wrapping around me, it made me feel like I was glowing. It was warm, comforting, a safe cavern that promised completion.

My mind was blank, my lips wanting to smile as I numbly reached out to it, embracing it.

_a sudden flash_

Everything melted away as the warmth exploded, filling my entire being, the feeling exhilarating above anything else, taking me to another world. There, my body was at ease in a universe of just me and the sun's warmth dancing on my skin. My heart slammed back into my chest, powerfully throbbing as my mind took a twisted pleasure in it.

Jake was all I could feel, smell, taste, and hear. His lips felt so different but molded perfectly against mine with the warm taste of wild honey that only exploded my taste buds as his tongue delved and slowly but passionately danced against mine, nearly making me lose conscious against the white hotwire throwing a fiesta behind my closed lids. His scent swirled and danced around me, blanketing my mind with the fresh smell of pine and undertone of male musk that was entirely Jacob, intoxicating me on a high I never thought possible. Then I heard a melody so beautiful, shocking, and powerful.

I realized it as his heart. Powerfully beating a song only my heart knew as they played in perfect sync. The sound pounding so strongly that it made my nerves shake and legs quiver.

It was terrifying, unreal, pleasurable, and painful.

I was stuck, my body refusing to obey, to release him for fear of drifting away in this strange world. Though I could barely feel it, I was scared and a sliver of reality kept me from falling, from drowning in him. Something tried to pull me back, but its attempts were weak. A drowsy thought was telling me to latch on to I didn't want to. Instead, I delicately took the last string – an act my mind not fully comprehending – and slowly let go of it, the pain sticking me as I did so but a new wave of something soft, gentle, crept into my chest and I felt as it surrounded it, filling it while pushing out the pain, mending while digging deeper. Never to be removed no matter what.

With a final _snap_, the weak pull fully faded, allowing me to drop and drown in a warmth that rushed and flooded through my body. My heart painfully jerked – causing me to gasp into Jake's mouth – before it twisted, something deeper flowing out to dance with a bright warmth that I could only describe as … _him_; Jacob. Together, they swirled, dancing and seeping into each other with a sense of completion; the feeling unreal before soothing back into my chest again, not belonging, yet fully belonging there.

The world spun to a stop, my mind slowly came to, and my breathing uneven as I tried to tug air into lungs I wasn't even sure that was mine any more. But I still felt the warmth revolving deeper than anything dared to peek; I could still smell him, feel, and taste; our hearts still playing their melody. Would I fall if I let go? It was insane how we slowly suspended back to earth. How we were already there. How we never left.

Jake's lips slowly pulled from mine as I opened my eyes to gaze up into his, my breath suddenly lodging into my throat at what filled my sight.

I was sure this wasn't Jacob.

My mind remained frazzled and blank as I gazed at the boy – no, _man _– that gazed back down at me. His eyes, that use to be so darkened with harsh reality, seemed like they glowed as they gazed at me with an unusual wonder from two liquid pools of rich dark caramel swimming with flecks of gold; seeming exotic, intense. His face seemed more mature, handsome, his features striking and his rich copper toned skin and cropped midnight hair only boasting it. He looked like a Greek God.

Slowly, arms unwrapped from around my waist as he stepped away, leaving his warmth to linger on my skin, my lips still tingling with the taste of wild honey. My body moved forward in objection, panic swiftly passing through my chest.

He broke his gaze, the gaze I was drowning in yet the magic of it still lingering as he searched the rocky mountain top beneath our feet, as if searching through the snow for answers to questions that burned in his depths. "I have to go." He breathed, swallowing thickly, his voice momentarily drawing me in, the effect indescribable as it caressed my ears with a warming and easy comfort only he possessed; deep, husky, and so rich that it brought a faint smile to my lips as I closed my eyes and let it surround me.

But as his words dawned, the spell broke. My eyes popped open as I resurfaced with short lived relief until I realized just what he said. My body was numbed as my eyes zeroed in on his back, panic instantly rising, swirling in my chest and mind.

He glanced at me, the emotions resting there enough to send a wave of heat scorching through my chest. I pressed my lips together as I tried to scramble together my thoughts, my erratic heart strongly pounding in my ears, bringing forth a terrifying feeling ebbing at the edge of my jumbled mind. My tongue was thick in my mouth, disabling me to speak even if I wanted to.

"I'll be back." He whispered before turning and quickly disappearing down the white terrain, his body moving in tensed but calmed strides; hurried, but hesitant, my body finally losing its warmth as he disappeared from eye sight, taking it with him.

My eyes slowly fell to study the thin layer of sparkling ice beneath my feet. Though he didn't promise it, somehow I felt that it was one all in itself. It calmed my mind, but I felt a nagging sense deep inside and the longer I stood there, the more noticeable it became that soon, my heart stung sharply with each beat it took.

I nimbly lifted a hand to my chest; where my heart lied, strongly beating to a point that it hurt. Feeling forlorn, my eyes trailed back to where Jacob disappeared.

A solid beat of my heart sounded loudly in my ears.

I frowned. _Was I that worried for Jake?_

_Yes_. The answer was immediate. He was going to fight off a mob of blood thirsty newborns just to keep me safe. My eyes trailed back to the sparkling snow. To think, that anything so beautiful or breathtaking could be deathly dangerous when given the chance.

_Blood…newborns…vampires…_

Like a dam, that ebbing feeling at the edge of my mind suddenly burst open and flooded my mind, causing my eyes to fly open, wide with frozen horror.

_Edward_

My body inexplicably numbed as reality fully hurled and smacked me in the face. A world where Victoria was out for my blood, newborns was descending for battle, and I was engaged to Edward.

I was engaged. Yet, I kissed Jacob.

And worse, I didn't regret nor felt guilt.

I tried to swallow the lump in my suddenly dry throat. My mind searching for the betrayal that should have settled in my stomach, for the pain and worry – but only found the humming of what Jacob's warmth left me.

A vivid image of those caramel pools shimmering with swirling emotions that made up those beautiful golden flecks flashed through my mind's eye – renewing the warmth inside my chest.

I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking it furiously to be rid of his eyes burning in my mind, that look to be forever engraved. No, no, no, no. this wasn't…right? I brought a hand to caress my temples, suddenly felt dizzy again. I couldn't believe I forgot all about Edward. I betrayed him, there was no way to sugar coat it. I should have felt a crushing guilt at this admittance, should have felt the pain of acting so stupidly without thinking.

But, the reaction; what I felt…?

_**Nothing**_

_Absolutely nothing, _my eyes snapped open in confusion, fear.

I didn't feel any regret, resentment, guilt, or even the paining burden of even knowing what I've just done. Why? I betrayed Edward and yet…

I very faintly heard the soft tinkling of a voice. _Because you wanted it, that's why._

My fists clenched in building anger. But I couldn't bring myself to be angry at Jake – oh no. if anything fair, I was angry at myself.

Why? Even that wasn't clear any longer, and _**that**_ bothered me more than anything.

Turning on my heel, I trudged back to the small clearing where my tent was set up.

And to where Edward was waiting for me.

My feet seemed to momentarily tangle and I stumbled. _Oh God, Edward was waiting._

As I walked, my mind was plagued with questions.

Why did I kiss Jacob? What made me want to do it? What was that strange sensation when I did? What does this even mean as for my feelings for him? Did I love him more than as a friend?

I shook my head. No, I couldn't. If I did, what would that mean for Edward and me? What changed?

My body felt numb as I walked, not even registering the icy wind that brushed lazily against my face. Coming into a small clearing, I looked up to surely see Edward standing nearly a foot away. I paused at seeing his flawlessly pale face, a solid proof of carefully sculptured perfection, turned away from me. His topaz eyes, always burning, glittering as it swallowed itself in its own beauty – gazed into the forest, the marble white Iceland that made up his strong and angel-like features was blank of any emotion. It glittered beautifully as the sun's light barely grazed it, bouncing off in a show of numeral colors that resembled the rainbow to surround him, making him seem more out of this world than I thought possible. He was still beautiful, as erotic and breathtaking as the full moon on a crisp night. He was perfection, my Angel.

But something was amiss.

At thus, another thought passed through my mind:

_Did he see me and Jacob?_

As if he actually could read my mind, he slowly turned his head and gaze at me. Those eyes beckoning me, threatening to corrupt me and drown me in honey glazed pools.

Honey…Jacob. He tasted like the sweetest honey.

As if I was burned, I quickly lowered my eyes from his to hide my shame. He knew. But it still didn't stop my lips from forming the words.

"You saw, didn't you?" I chanced a peek at him through my lashes, still not believing that there wasn't a trace of guilt in my being while staring my fiancé in the face – both knowing of what just happened.

I must be really messed up in the head.

His lips crooked up into the faintest smile, multiplying his erotic looks tenfold, yet his eyes void of any emotion. "_He_…" his velvet voice reached my ears as he gestured towards the woods that he was gazing at previously. The sound mesmerizing yet – as I realized with a heavy heart – didn't give me the same spell dosing feeling as Jake's. Edward's voice snapped me back. "He was thinking pretty loudly." He finished.

I nervously shuffled from one foot to the other; not knowing what to think or say.

Edward stood, rooted where he was, placing a hand in his pocket and letting the tips of his fingers fiddle with the small velvet box that lied inside – my engagement ring. "So…" he said nothing more. His eyes regarded me, saying everything for him.

I nearly broke under the pressure of his gaze. But the question was simple:

Did I choose? Did I choose life over death, to live in a world without him?

I lifted my eyes to gaze at him, imagining: a world without my angel.

It was painful, but not as painful as it should have been. This pain was a dull ache and I never felt more confused and upset. Tears welled in my eyes, I wanted to yell and scream, to point my finger and push it off on someone – but I couldn't. I listened as my heart beat heavily in my chest. Each beat taunting me as it reminded me how important it was to so many people. But I was annoyed with the sound. I raised my head to fully gaze into Edward's studying gaze. I thought his question ridicules. I wanted to tell him that nothing changed – but the words was lodged in my throat, my mouth seeming to be glued shut with the fact that I would be sputtering a lie.

_Did nothing actually change? If I was to tell him that, would I be telling the truth any longer?_

My eyes glanced down at the engagement ring that sat in his pocket.

Marriage

The thought still made me cringe, but why? I would be marrying the man I love, the man I craved to be with with every fiber of my being, the man I was so willing to give up my soul for, the reason why this day was here…

My stomach stirred bitterly, as if I was telling myself the biggest lie of the millennium when I knew that it was supposed to be the truth. My heart felt heavy as I thought this, making my eyes sting with unseen tears.

I felt so confused.

Looking back into Edward's eyes, I felt it: I felt the difference.

I felt a sudden void in my chest. But that feeling, that pull away from Edward, was still there.

Taking a steady breath, I shook my head. "I…" – my brows furrowed- "I don't know." Looking up at him, I weakly raised my arms, suddenly feeling drained as I beckoned him. I felt so unstable and confused. I just wanted it to stop. I wanted to pull back together in his embrace.

_But _**who's**_ embrace?_

Instantly, icy arms gently wrapped around me, locking me in a stone embrace that made my stomach knot up. I bit my lip as tears welled in my eyes. The feeling of his skin made me tense against the warm one I was in earlier. I found myself missing it as I tried to bring up shaky arms to wrap around him – but I couldn't find it in myself to. Instead of the usual security and addictive sense of belonging, I felt dislocated and even a bit repulsive. Just the light brush of his skin was colder to the touch but regardless, I buried my face in his chest, begging for that feeling to come back. But I knew it was lost forever.

I breathed deeply – nearly hyperventilating – only to stop short at the smell that met my nose.

The addicting sweet scent was still there, a unique smell that was Edward and differed from the others. But something else ebbed from underneath, mixing to mingle with his scent.

It was stomach-churning.

Pulling back, Edward released me as I mentally shook myself. "Bella?" my named rolled fluidly off his tongue, his voice, while still melodic to my ears, seemed to have now lost a special ring as he gazed at me in questioning and concern.

But ignoring him, I brought my arms up to wrap around myself. This was far too much for me to take.

Hearing a soft growl, my head snapped up to see Seth's wolf form. I felt disappointed at not seeing Jake – but quickly shook it off.

Edward gazed at Seth with unwavering concentration before nodding. "Come, it's about to start." Edward murmured, reading Seth's mind as he carefully guided me back to the tent.

I allowed my feet to follow, worry settling in my chest at knowing what Jake was about to face. I wanted to ask about his where a bouts, if he was alright. But I bit back the urge, though proven difficult.

As soon as the thoughts formed, Edward sighed, settling me in the tent before stepping out. At this action, I finally felt a sting of guilt at seeing the contours of his face pinch in irritation and helplessness before it melted back to indifference. As if he really did read my mind. "Jacob said not to worry, Bella" he murmured lowly before zipping up the tent.

I sat in surprise at the precise timing of Jake's message before brushing it away and pulling my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around it. I wanted to punch Jake for even telling me that – even if it was indirectly.

I closed my eyes, my stomach slowly curling in on its self as a sense of uncertainty fell over me. I prayed that everyone made it out of this.

Because I had a bad feeling someone wasn't.

* * *

**Okay! And there you have the first chapter! I was really proud of this piece. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way, I came to a complete stop with my Inuyasha and Kagome story for now. I might just go all the way back to fix and rearrange things to make much more sense. **

**But any who! :D review please! If you'd like to pitch in for ideas on how I should unravel this storm of creativity in my head, inbox me. I wouldn't mind. ;) **

**But I'm just trying to better myself and even if you don't review, I'm going to still post anyway. **

**But I'll see you guys next time, I have to go do some research for the next chapter.**

**Till then,**

**~lilmama~ **


	3. death by avalancheor vampire?

**I'm glad that you guys like the story so far, but you wouldn't even begin to understand the swirl of ideas and plots going through my head. It's so hard to balance and not over do it! Lol. **

**Enjoy! This chapter took a heck of a load of thought! ****then I just thought, Lilmama, go with the flow. (In a surfer's voice)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of twilight except the story plot it will take. ;P **

**Forgive me for my tardiness peepz :P **

**Seriously, this took longer than I wanted it to to get uploaded.**

* * *

_**The Twilight saga: Distance**_

_CHAPTER 2_

**D**_e_**a**_t_**h **_b_**y **_a_**n **_a_**v**_a_**l**_a_**n**_c_**h**_e_**…**_o_**r **_v_**a**_m_**p**_i_**r**_e_**?**

**M****Y EYES POPPED** open for what seemed like the millionth time since Edward placed me inside this tent. I couldn't help but wonder, but hope, but dream that an avalanche would miraculously fall and smother me by right, delivering what I deserved. The emotion in Jacob's eyes haunted my mind every time my eyes closed and the look on Edward's face haunted my mind every time they opened.

The outside of my tent seemed deathly silent, not the slightest push of the wind scraped against my tent or whistled a melancholy tune for the quickly approaching war. Edward would check back in periodically to update me of everyone else but never said anything more of Jacob's doings since his telling me _not _to worry.

But I was doing the exact opposite.

And honestly, who could blame me? All I could think of was a sea of white soiled in red. Bodies, perfectly sculptured and bulky alike, strewn about as an army of red eyed predators closed in on their prize, their leader gazing at me with wild excitement, her lips coiling into a beautifully crazed smile. Everyone I've known, who fought to protect me – dead.

I buried my head deeper into my sleeping bag than it previously was. My chest tightened as my frame shook with the effort to withhold the frustrated sobs that seemed to refuse to shake off. It was beside the point, I kissed Jacob. I asked for it, and for the split second of that moment, I had seen another path stretch ahead of me. I saw years pass, growing older and each year meaning something special. I saw the happy faces of everyone I loved drift pass, each moment creating a memory to be cherished for as long as I lived. I saw the beach of La Push and the sun shining on sparkling waters as I walked along it, the sand warm beneath my feet with happiness shining from deep within me as deep orbs of brown gazed at me adoringly. We laughed as we watched two dark heads bob along the sand, their tiny copper faces with identical smiles as they laughed and ran into a familiar forest, taking everything with them. It was a path that would have been simple, as easy as breathing. And for an exchange of a breath, I grieved the lost and craved for that path. But my path have already been carved and set in stone. A different path that shined with the moon's light and beauty, but even now that path seemed dull compared to the genuine brightness that beckoned me from the other. It was that that I had seen when my lips met Jacob's. It was the freeing sensation that emptied my mind of anything else. But is that why I don't feel as I did when I was with Edward? Is that nearly reason enough?

_**God,**__ and Edward…_

Regardless of my efforts, a strangled sob leaked through.

I hated myself, and oh _how_ _much_ I wanted to hate Jacob as well. To forget his bright smile, his nearly hot embrace that could easily melt away my problems and make me forget them by making me feel safe, to forget his warm eyes that could melt away my insecurities and that I could drown in. I wanted to forget my air, the easy motion I always had with him no matter the situation.

But I couldn't because I loved him. I had the bubbling urge to laugh at the irony as it punched me continuously between the eyes. The thought was bitter sweet, to end up loving Jacob, but that didn't change anything. This admittance changed nothing. Yes, I was in love with him. It was the reason why I couldn't bear to let him go, but this wasn't enough…right? I couldn't possibly love him as a friend as I tried to make myself believe, but I also didn't love him like he expected, like he deserved. I couldn't, I didn't. I love Edward Cullen, I _had_ to. I just… it was indescribable.

"_Ugh!_ Damn him!" my own voice sounded strangled as the words flowed sourly from my lips. My left hand felt numb from squeezing it so tightly as I pounded it into the ruffled sheets beneath me, the dull thump it made only heightening my anger as I continued, partially wishing that it was Jacob's face. This was Jake's entire fault. That much was clear. At least I_ told_ myself that. But I didn't have enough room to swerve my anger onto him because I was too busy drowning myself with it. I was the one who asked him to kiss me. My mind continued to torture me with the constant question, dancing and twirling through my meddled thoughts:

Why?

Even now, as I lay here, I was yearning to be near Jacob's warmth, to see with my own eyes that he was still okay even if I knew beneath it that he was still alright for this moment in time. My heart still ached with each annoying pump it made in my chest, still taunting me. I was sure I was living a nightmare.

What will I do? There was something strange about all of this, my feelings for Jacob and the sudden terrifying sharpness of everything around me, as if I was seeing everything from a different view – yet I was engaged to Edward. I loved Edward, but it scared and pained me that I couldn't feel it any longer, that I couldn't feel the sweetly addicting pull towards him. Everything seemed to have shifted, to have pulled backwards and out of place, but I've never felt more at peace and complete in my heart. No scar was there as proof that I loved him and that I couldn't live without him, no pain emitted from my chest for him every time he disappeared out the tent without even a glace my way. It was as if all of it was wiped clean. But I felt the fading memory of the pain and sadness that should have erupted in my chest. I could remember the pain of what betraying him felt like, the memory of the pain it caused when I was sure that he was out of my life forever.

But now I was so terrified that it did pain me, but for the man that sat on the crossfire, waiting for the chaos that's after my blood, for Jacob.

I roughly wiped away the fallen tears that unknowingly slid down my cheeks and sniffed. Not knowing who or what they fell for. It was a strange sensation, to cry but to feel so content. It frightened me tremendously and I just felt mentally and emotionally drained. But my mind bequeathed no mercy.

As if to say that I indeed wasn't being punished enough, out of nowhere icy fingers gently smoothed out my clenched hand and I found my head lying upon a hard chest as a cold hand gently stroked through my hair. It wasn't as soothing as I wished it could be. "Why do you cry, love?" Edward asked, though calm, his tone hinted anxiousness.

There, that alone was enough, should have been enough, to make me unravel and drop everything to my deepest secrets into his chest, to desperately search for comfort locked in his arms. But I didn't. Instead, I wrapped my arms tightly around him and buried my face in his chest – disregarding the scent. I didn't care what I did, I didn't care what I felt – in fact, nothing mattered. I was just so glad for here and now, that he was with me even when I didn't deserve it, when I didn't know that I wanted it. I didn't deserve anything. I wanted to shudder guiltily at his touch.

"Why?" was the only word I could whisper, the only word that flashed like a siren in my mind.

"Why?" he echoed more deliberately, as if he picked up the word and examined it slowly, more closely. But I knew he wanted me to elaborate, especially with the whole not being able to read my mind issue.

I gazed at the tent walls, only allowing myself to feel the cool surface of his skin – even through his clothes. The feeling that I was misplaced was fresh and unnerving. My skin yearned for warm flesh but I stubbornly ignored it as I pressed my cheek closer to Edward's chest, my cheek seeming to soak up the cool feeling, blurring my vision around the edges wonderfully. The fact both excited and bothered me as my eyes widened. I had a reaction! But…it didn't bring me happiness. It brought on a different feeling I couldn't decipher.

A flash of copper skin and earth shattering eyes flashed through my mind's eye so quickly I had to grit my teeth to retain from jerking.

I pressed my lips into a thin line. Well, I _should _be happy. One kiss wasn't going to change anything. It wasn't going to stop me from changing into a vampire, it wasn't going to stop me from becoming a Cullen, and it defiantly wasn't going to stop me from loving Edward, from sharing our forever.

I frowned. But the question is did he even _want_ me after what I so blindly did? It was already asking too much just to be held in his arms like this. And all of these thoughts brought me back to square one: hating myself. "Why don't you hate me?" I whispered, griping his shirt in a vice grip as I waited for his response with baited breath.

Edward, who waited patiently for me to speak, only continued to stroke my hair with care I didn't deserve. "Hate you? For what?" His voice almost sounded amused that he would ever do such a thing.

I squeezed my eyes shut and released my breath before breathing deeply, his scent doing nothing to calm me as I had hoped. Did he have to make me say it? He saw it in black and white –and worse, from Jacob's point of view.

At my silence, he continued. "Are you alright?" he probed softly. I wanted to groan. Different words that acquired the same answer, one I'd rather kill myself than giving. Beside the point, he had to already know. I faintly wondered if he _was_ torturing me. I deserved it, but that didn't mean that I liked it.

"No, I want to die." I answered instead. It surely wasn't a lie at this point.

"That will never happen, I won't allow it."

This time, I did groan and then whispered, "You should change your mind about that."

"Should I?" He retorted soothingly, as if speaking to a child, or playing a small banter game.

I gritted my teeth. "Where's Jacob?" the words slid from my lips before I could think them. Edward's hand froze its ministrations. I squeezed my eyes shut. Mentally screaming at myself at how much of an idiot I was. But I couldn't deny desperately wanting to know. While I was here, wrapped in Edward's arms, Jacob was out there, possibly awaiting his death. The thought nearly made me want to go get him and drag him back here, though I would probably help nothing – especially in my case.

_Stop thinking so thoughtlessly, Bella. Jake wanted this. If you knew him then he's probably shaking with excitement at the chance to tear __**some**__ kind of vampire apart._

I frowned and mentally sighed at the thought. I could feel my frustration building. This was so wrong, and I was continuing to wonder how Edward couldn't see his how big of a mess I was, how imperfect. I should have felt disgusted with myself right then.

"He went to fight." Edward answered lowly, his tone sobering from warm and caring to clip and emotionless.

I breathed deeply to calm the racing nerves quivering inside me. I knew where Jacob went, but hearing it from Edward made it all the more real. By now, the whole pack knew everything. Seth Clearwater, pacing outside the tent, was an intimate witness to my disgrace. I said nothing, only nodding.

Silence issued for a long moment. "Oh" Edward finally said. The tone of his voice worried me that my avalanche wasn't coming fast enough. I peeked up at him and, sure enough, his eyes were unfocused as he listened to something I'd rather die than have him hear.

I slowly moved away from him and dropped my face to the floor, he let me.

It stunned me when Edward chuckled reluctantly. "And I thought I fought dirty," he said with grudging admiration. "He makes me look like the patron saint of ethics." His hand brushed against the part of my cheek that was exposed. "I'm not mad at you, love. Jacob's more cunning than I gave him credit for. I do wish you hadn't asked him, though."

_That makes two of us. _I muttered mentally. But once I thought back to it, what else I could have done to stop him? "Edward," I whispered to the rough nylon. "I . . . I . . . I'm —"

"Shh," he hushed me, his fingers chilling against my cheek. "That's not what I meant. It's just that he would have kissed you anyway — even if you hadn't fallen for it — and now I don't have an excuse to break his face. I would have really enjoyed that, too."

"Fallen for it?" I mumbled almost incomprehensibly. I raised my head, a frown digging into my face. "I didn't _fall_ for anything."

_Did I?_ I continued mentally.

Edward leveled his gaze with mine. "Bella, did you really believe he was that noble? That he would go out in a flame of glory just to clear the way for me?"

I raised my head slowly to meet his patient gaze. His expression was soft; his eyes were full of understanding rather than the revulsion I deserved to see. But that still didn't give him the right to suddenly throw Jacob into the ugly light that way.

"Yes, I did believe that," I muttered, and then looked away. But I still didn't feel any anger at Jacob for tricking me. There wasn't enough room in my body to contain anything besides the hatred I felt toward myself. I turned to gaze back at Edward, filling my chest stir as my brows furrowed. "But he isn't doing this just for you. He's doing this because he cares." I lowered my eyes again at Edward's analyzing gaze. "Because I _know_ he cares…" my voice fell to a whisper. "As much as you wouldn't want me to die, he wouldn't either." It was a fact I knew, otherwise, Jake wouldn't be out there now.

Edward laughed softly again. "You're such a bad liar; you'll believe anyone who has the least bit of skill."

My head snapped up as I scowled at his comment. I wasn't _lying_ about anything and I felt a rushing anger and disappointment that Edward would think I would. I turned my back to him. "Why aren't you angry with me?" I whispered harshly. "Why don't you hate me? Or haven't you heard the whole story yet?" there was a sarcastic tone near the end of my remark.

"I think I got a fairly comprehensive look," he said in a light, easy voice that made me want to…-do something. Like something building slightly in my chest – and it wasn't good. I balled my fist instead as Edward continued. "Jacob makes vivid mental pictures. I feel almost as bad for his pack as I do for myself. Poor Seth was getting nauseated. But Sam is making Jacob focus now."

I closed my eyes and shook my head in agony. My anger plummeting before vanishing as the sharp nylon fibers of the tent floor scraped against my skin.

"You're only human," he whispered, stroking my hair again as I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist and pull my back flush against his chest. I shivered at the contact. Making him instantly release me but continued to stroke.

"That's the most miserable defense I've ever heard." I whispered, wanting him to pull me close despite the cold feeling.

"But you are human, Bella. And, as much as I might wish otherwise, so is he. . . . There are holes in your life that I can't fill. I understand that."

"But that's not true. That's what makes me so horrible. There are no holes." I argued weakly.

_Liar_ my mind taunted.

"You love him," he murmured gently.

A part of me wanted to deny. But another, a bigger part that was constantly growing at an alarming rate, knew the truth. But why did everything have to seem so much more real when he says it? I wanted to scream that it didn't matter, that I loved Edward more, but my mouth was clamped shut. Tears stung my eyes as I tried in vain to show Edward that I _did_, that I loved him more. That we could prove everyone wrong, even ourselves, but the feeling that I would be lying still haunted my being. I turned and weakly reached for him. His arm flinging out to catch my hand in gentle fingers before it fell, that instant he pulled me to him, seeming to understand without words as he wrapped me in an embrace.

_Understanding a lie._ My mind butted. But I shoved it away. I released a shaky breath. I wasn't relived, but he understood all the same. That was enough.

"Yes, I know that you feel deeply for me too. But . . . when I left you, Bella, I left you bleeding. Jacob was the one to stitch you back up again. That was bound to leave its mark — on both of you. I'm not sure those kinds of stitches dissolve on their own. I can't blame either of you for something I made necessary. I may gain forgiveness, but that doesn't let me escape the consequences."

"Please, just stop." I whispered. I didn't deny his words. They did ring with a truth, but I rather not hear it.

"What would you like me to say?"

"I want you to call me every bad name you can think of, in every language you know. I want you to tell me that you're disgusted with me and that you're going to leave so that I can beg and grovel on my knees for you to stay." Can't he just make me feel bad in some way instead of blaming it all on Jacob?

Edward sighed. I'm sorry, I can't do that"

"At least stop trying to make me feel better. Let me suffer. I deserve it."

"No," he murmured.

I nodded slowly. "You're right. Keep on being too understanding. That's probably worse." It was.

Edward opened his mouth to reply but froze as his eyes unfocussed and his face struggled to remain calm – for my sake. But instantly, I knew.

"It's getting close," I stated.

"Yes, a few more minutes now. Just enough time to say one more thing. . . ."

I waited. When he finally spoke again, he was whispering. "I can be noble, Bella. I'm not going to make you choose between us. Just be happy, and you can have whatever part of me you want, or none at all, if that's better. Don't let any debt you feel you owe me influence your decision."

I pushed off the floor, shoving myself up onto my knees. "Dammit, stop that!" I shouted at him. Why was he making this harder than it already is?!

His eyes widened in surprise. "No — you don't understand. I'm not just trying to make you feel better, Bella, I really mean it."

I shook my head. "I know you do," I groaned. "What happened to fighting back? Don't start with the noble self-sacrifice now! Fight!" I couldn't fight this alone; I needed him to fight with me.

"How?" he asked, and his eyes were ancient with their sadness. The sight trapped the air in my lungs. Did he not want to fight? Did he see it useless?

I scrambled into his lap and wrapped my arms around him. No, he had to fight. Something in the back of my mind disagreed, it softly whispered to let him go, that the chance was open. But my memories ran fresh in my mind: every moment, every touch, and every kiss. The feelings I knew I had to have held for Edward. And I was going to fight to have that back. Didn't Edward feel the same? "I don't care that it's cold here. I don't care that I stink like a dog right now. Make me forget how awful I am. Make me forget him. Make me forget my own name. Fight back!"

I didn't wait for him to decide — or to have the chance to tell me he wasn't interested in a cruel, faithless monster like me. I pulled myself against him and crushed my mouth to his snow-cold lips. I wanted to cry in despair at the loss of the dizziness reaction I usually felt when out lips met, I ignored the curling of my stomach at touching his lips, the feeling to move away. I kept going.

"Careful, love," he murmured under my urgent kiss.

"No" I snapped weakly, my eyes squeezed tightly to keep tears from falling.

He gently pushed my face a few inches back. "You don't have to prove anything to me."

"I'm not trying to prove something. You said I could have any part of you I wanted. I want this part. I want every part." Even if it wasn't entirely true, there was some truth in it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and strained to reach his lips. He bent his head to kiss me back, but his cool mouth was hesitant as my impatience grew more by the second. My body wasn't making my intentions as clear as I wanted. My body was stiff, un-relaxed and ready to spring at any moment as that warm voice from the corner of my mind seemed to frown angrily at my actions, wanting me to move away. Inevitably, his hands moved to restrain me.

"Perhaps this isn't the best moment for that," he suggested, too calm for my liking.

"Why not?" I grumbled. There was no point in fighting if he was going to be rational; I dropped my arms in frustration.

"Firstly, because it is cold." He reached out to pull the sleeping bag off the floor; he wrapped it around me like a blanket.

"Wrong," I snapped. "First, because you are bizarrely moral for a vampire."

To my annoyance, he chuckled. "All right, I'll give you that. The cold is second. And thirdly . . . well, you do actually stink, love." He wrinkled his nose.

I blew out a puff of air as I glared at him.

"Fourthly," he murmured, ignoring my glare and dropping his face so that he was whispering in my ear. "We will try, Bella. I'll make good on my promise. But I'd much rather it wasn't in reaction to Jacob Black."

My mouth dropped open, and briefly, my mind blanked in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding." I muttered.

Edward pulled back and sat back on his haunches, his face serious. "No"

I scowled. "Edward, you're kidding." I repeated slowly. I don't know, but I could feel my chest flaring again as anger seemed to seep into my veins. "_**Jacob?**_ Seriously Edward?!" I blew up. "This has _nothing_ to do with Jake! This has everything to do with _us_! Me," –I pointed at myself – "and you." I jabbed a finger at his chest, sure that I fractured it some way but I was too angry to care. It was a never ending contest with these two, and I was tired of it. I really don't have a say in my life anymore, do I? I made my choice clear. Yet they still go on.

_Are you really clear? It seems like you're as guilty as they are. _My mind decided to add its say. I ignored it.

Edward gingerly wrapped his fingers around the same finger I jabbed him with and inspected it. I snatched it away. Turning his eyes up to gaze at me, he had the nerve to continue the freaking list. "And fifthly…"

"This is a long list." I hissed.

"Yes, but did you want to listen to the fight or not?"

I gazed at him in disbelief. "None of this would have stopped Jake." I bit out. But as soon as I said it, as usual, I regretted.

Edward gazed at me, stunned, before his face faded into a stony indifference. "Jake" he repeated, his voice as unfeeling as his face. I turned away, hating myself more than what I began with. I must have been the queen of idiots. Here I am, telling Edward to fight for us and I go and say _**that**_!? I shook my head, not believing myself as I buried my shame in my hands.

There was a stressed silence, it ate at my thoughts, but I felt just fine, as if I didn't say anything wrong and everything was alright. I summed it up to imagining feeling void like I was supposed to.

"I'm…I will return later." Edward spoke softly. "It'll give you some time to cool off and think clearly." His voice was weaker than I liked as he spoke.

I didn't object. Maybe that's exactly what I needed. I pulled my knees up to my chest. God I was such a horrible person.

I didn't hear Edward get up, but I felt his presence shift, then the echoing sound of the tent zipper. Before he could more any further, my head whipped around to gaze at his back. He stiffened but I took no heed. "When are you coming back?" I whispered desperately. It seemed just like the time he abandoned me in the woods. Only difference: no heart yanking, the world is going to end – numbing pain; _that_, I was a slightly thankful for. But it held little justice to the matter at hand

"I'm _not_ leaving." Edward spoke softly after a trivial pause. I gazed at his back for a moment, taking in his words with wonder before my eyes trailed down to his clenched fist.

There was a silence that had my heart beating loudly in my ears. The air seemed to have stilled, nothing moved, and as realization dawned on me, fear slowly crept into my being.

"Breath, Bella" Edward instructed.

I immediately obeyed and released the air that seemed to have caught in my throat. "They're here" I breathed, hoping against hope that I was wrong, that we had just a few more precious moments.

But my blood ran cold at the piercing howl of Seth's wolf. My eyes turned back to Edward as he turned to gaze at me, his face grim, grudging what was to come but was passive as his eyes burned with the intent to end it all, with confidence that we would.

"It's begun." He answered lowly.

My breath became shallow as I thought of all the people I cared for standing for battle. Alice, Carslie, Esme, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, the wolf pack…

_**And Jacob. **_My mind finished.

Regardless of everything, my heart squeezed in fear.

"You shouldn't worry yourself about them Bella." Edward spoke soothingly in hopes of comfort.

I turned to look at him, tears brimming my vision. "Edward… I-"

Abruptly, everything seemed to flash all around me. I only caught the fleeting sight of Edward's face, frozen in shock before twisting into wild fury as the tent disappeared from around us – and him with it, the sound of boulders clashing like the shattering sound of thunder and angry hissing piercing in my ears.

Quickly, I shot up, whipping my head around in search of him. But only seeing a white terrain surrounded by trees. My breath came out harsh, my heart pounded heavily in my chest. _Where is he? _My mind couldn't pull any further thoughts from its muddled depths. The hairs on the back of my neck suddenly stood at attention as my body shut down with repressed dread. Time paused. Then, as if I was living the worst nightmare I never dreamt, my breathing slowed as I gradually turned to see the most gorgeous pale face surrounded by angry snarls of flaming hair and glinting ruby eyes.

My heart stopped.

My knees started to feel weak.

_No! _I silently panicked.

At the sight of my surely shaking limbs, her cold pink lips curled into a sickly sweet smile, her eyes gleaming, wild with blood lust and dark with the most grisly intents.

I struggled to breathe. No, this couldn't be happening, this shouldn't be happening. Yet Seth and Edward weren't here as I gazed my death in the eyes, at Victoria.

"He's right, you shouldn't worry for them girl, but rather your oncoming death." She spoke in a sweet bubbly voice that made my stomach knot up. Her eyes brightened as if she just gave me the greatest advice. I could only gaze at her as her eyes flicked to my neck and back.

I flinched, my heart trapped in my throat.

Her smile grew into a feral grin. "Chase's over mouse" she singed, her eyes darkening to nearly a demonic black before lunging with a vicious snarl.

You know that feeling you get of your life flashing before your eyes before you died? Yea, apparently, knowing my future before death wasn't very appealing, especially when you're about to be slowly ripped to shreds by a psychotic, blood thirsty vampire. I squeezed my eyes shut, at least smart enough not to watch my death fold out.

Snatching my last moment, my mind took it upon itself and whispered one thing:

_Edward_

As I should have, but a memory of his flawless beauty didn't come to mind, but in total contrast, a picture of Jake and me sitting in his garage, sipping warm sodas, laughing and carefree – settled in my mind's eye. It was a memory of a time before all of the chaos and responsibility. A time where we were both happy, when everything was as _normal _as it could be, Jake and Bells. And strangely, a sudden wave of calmness settled over me. I wouldn't know if I died with a smile on my face or not, but I knew with a sudden realization that I would die peacefully.

Call me crazy, I was never normal to begin with, but I only fleetingly hoped that everyone else made it out safely.

As expected, Victoria descended quicker than the human eye could follow, I didn't even have time to brace myself before a blaze of white flashed and my body was thrown violently back into the glacial snow.

* * *

**And that does it for chapter 2! Again, I'm sorry for taking a few more weeks than planned to update but I had to set the mode going so that it made sense with my plot that's going here. And let me tell you, it's not a walk in the park. But I expect to update much fast now; I've even already started on the third chapter! :D I'd also like to apologize for the close similarities of this and the actual book of Eclipse but it should swerve off from this point on. So no worries! It will be original as I can make it! :3 but please review and tell me what you think. Go? Or no? **

**Of off this, I will choose if I should continue to post.**

**Till then,**

**~lilmama~**


	4. I should have died

_Distance-part 1_

Chapter 3

~* The sun is filling up the room and I can hear you dreaming *~

do you feel the way I do

right now?

* * *

~**I** _s_**h**_o_**u**_l_**d** _h_**a**_v_**e **_d_**i**_e_**d**~

**DEATH**

**IT'S ONE **word that held more meaning than its sound. Something every being fear alike, rather visibly or in impassive silence. It could be for themselves or for others. That alone could drive that being to try to prevent it at all costs. They would give anything.

That seemed to sum up my life story. A time line that - at first - seemed bland until I moved to Forks with my father, Charlie, and met Edward Cullen and his family- who I soon visualized as my own. They were the definition of perfection and beauty, unworldly more likely. And I still wonder if meeting them would all just be a dream I didn't deserve to grace my mind. But they were real, and though I didn't deserve it, they all cared for me and were everything I would want, that I could have been, the family of my Romeo, my Edward.

_Edward. My angel, my love, my vampire. _Though I thought this, I felt colder, spreading from the inside out. But I willed the words true, just as they were before.

_Then there was Jacob Black. _

My body thawed and filled with bitter sweet warmth at the mere thought of his name. But what did it matter now? It didn't change the truth. He was still Jacob. My best friend, my air, my sun, my anchor - the list could possibly go on and on. He was simply my Jake, my wolf of a best friend who I knew was madly in love with me... and somehow...I loved him back. Though how much is still in question.

Jacob was just a mere Quileute boy that lived on the Rez in La Push. He was young, bright, and full of life, simply enjoying his teenage years before it was all snatched from him to take on the roll as a protector of his land and people. He was forced into harsh mythical reality where legends roared to life and wolves and vampires alike existed. It seemed like centuries ago that his only worries were studying for an oncoming test, fixing cars, and teenage hormones. You wouldn't even think that he was a mere sixteen year old boy with all the years that was dumped onto his now largely ingrown muscles.

But I couldn't deny that part of me was grateful for his change. Now, it just seems like a part of him that was missing. His wolf I mean. Jacob and his pack were now held as dear as a family as well next to the Cullens and I couldn't help lately but feel more - free around them. I'm not quite sure, but they just held this free spirit and earthly glow of beauty about them, their own beauty. Though some are liked more than others and vice versa, I loved them all the same and I know they have to care some way to lay their lives on the line and fight my battles.

A battle of Wolf and Vampires. Blood and revenge. Every special individual fighting for me, for my life. Did they know that it was too late? That they now fought in vain?

In the mist of my last dying thoughts, I could faintly hear voices softly rousing from the deepest depths of my numbing mind. The thought of going crazy while my life slipped through my fingers was suddenly hilarious. Maybe when I get on the other side, I would laugh about this.

But the voices only got louder, now whispering to me. One, I instantly recognized as Edward's melodic voice, gently telling me to wake up, beckoning me to him. I wanted to lift blind hands to wrap around him. But I couldn't feel anything. My body felt surrounded by the numbing snow. The actual dead couldn't move anyway. If only he would have changed me when I wanted, we would be together now.

The other voice was different. It whispered frantically for me to move, that I wasn't dead, that I couldn't be dead. The sound would have turned my lips into a smile. It was so warm, so reassuring – so real. It reminded me of someone...Someone who was warm too.

The voices became louder, bouncing off the walls of my mind, echoing. One smooth and caressing, like water, while the other, dancing frantically, like fire.

_Wake up love, come back...__**please sweetheart, please move, please get up! You aren't done yet, please!**_

The voices swirled and battled back and forth, now like sirens going off in my mind. It nearly hurt.

_**Bells!**_

_'J...Jake..?' _ That voice, Jake was calling me. Was he dead too? I found sudden grief in the thought. Didn't I tell him not to die?

_**Honey please, you can't give up on me...**_

Give up? Give up on what? What was he talking about?

_You're not dead, love. Come back__…come back…_

My eyes suddenly flew open to meet the sullen grey skies of Forks.

As if my life crashed back into me, everything rushed at once, overwhelming my entire being.

My lungs kicked into gear as I roughly forced in lungs full of crisp air before spitting it out in a wheezing huff again. My heart thumped loudly in my ears, muting the whistling sound of the howling wind...or was that hissing? Growling?

I blinked, dazed, numb. I was supposed to be remembering something...something. I tried to grip my surroundings, but instantly wished I didn't when my eyes filled with gleaming waters of red.

The deep rush of my breathing cut off - too frightened to make them work any longer as I realized that I was gazing at two pools of blood for the second time today.

I wished that I really was dead. Or maybe I was and this was a new hell.

But as my mind started to spin with reality, I remembered everything. The battle, the kiss, Jacob, Edward, and these eyes...

Victoria

My first thought was that I was being tortured. That Victoria did kill me and somehow brought be back only to enjoy it this time. But these eyes...they were different. They weren't the same gleaming ruby red eyes that would gaze at me, restless and wild before fading into a vicious black with thirst and hunger for blood and revenge. No, in the strangest sense, these eyes were calm, curious even, as if they were simply halfheartedly observing my own eyes for answers to questions only they knew. They were a bright red with a strange mixture of mahogany swimming beyond its bloodied seas. They were frightening but beautiful and mesmerizing. They held a strange sense of scuffed out warmth, like a fire that was put out long ago and wise beyond their years.

Eyes widening, I realized this person was a woman, and if I thought Rosalie was the most beautiful vampire ever to grace the earth, well even she dulled in comparison to this Indian goddess that gazed at me now.

I gazed back, enthralled and faintly noting that the numbing of my body came from her glacier arms, and not the snow that lied beneath my slouched body that was effortlessly held up by her hands.

_'Who is this?'_

Her almond shaped eyes then widened the smallest of a fraction, as if she suddenly found something, or was shocked at something, but before I could take in any more of her flawless and overly perfect features, I was ripped from her grasp and felt as if I was being thrown through the air. But chilled hands never let go of me - I was only being moved, so quickly that it felt like I was falling sideways.

I suddenly found my back pressed firmly against the sheer cliff face. Edward – I realized with relief – stood in front of me, holding a posture that I knew at once.

Another wave of relief washed through my mind at the same time my stomach dropped to the soles of my feet.

I'd misunderstood, relishing and cringing at two things:

Relief – nothing had gone wrong in the clearing.

Horror – the crisis was still here.

It crushed a small and foolish part of me that all of this was only a nightmare and that I'd miraculously wake up to find Edward gazing at me fondly from my bedside.

Edward held a defensive position – half-crouched, his arms extended slightly – that I recognized with sickened certainty. The rock at my back could have been the Italian alley where he had stood between me and the black-cloaked Volturi warriors.

Something was coming for us.

I swallowed thickly. I didn't have to ask, I already knew. I could feel her spiteful presence in the clearing. Reluctantly, I lifted my eyes, prepared to see what my heart feared.

I wasn't let down as I instantly came to see two vampires standing near the edge of the opening of our camp, eyes intent, missing nothing. They glistened like diamonds in the sun. My attention was instantly focused on Victoria, her beautifully pale face pulled back into a scowl as she glowered at Edward, the only obstacle in way of her prize. I could barely look at the blonde boy – yes, he was just a boy, though he was muscular and tall, maybe my age when he was changed. His eyes – a more vivid red than I had ever seen before – could not hold mine. Though he was closest to Edward, the nearest danger, I could not watch him.

"Victoria," Edward said, spitting the word, making it a curse. "She's not alone." '_Obviously__' _"she has two or more with her." He spoke lowly, unmoving and tense. My eyes widened, my lungs shutting down. '_Two or more?__'_I then remember that Indian goddess. I didn't see her anywhere. Did she leave, perhaps a fragment of my imagination? Edward continued, "She crossed my scent, following the newborns in to watch – she never meant to fight with them. She made a spur-of-the-moment decision to find me, guessing that you would be wherever I was. She was right. It was always Victoria."

She was close enough that he could hear her thoughts.

Relief again. If it had been the Volturi, we were both dead. But with Victoria, it didn't have to be _both_. Edward could survive this. He was a good fighter, as good as Jasper. If she didn't bring too many others, and if that mystery woman really did leave, he could fight his way out, back to his family. Edward was faster than any vampire. He could make it; he didn't need me to cause the end of his existence.

I took notice that Seth wasn't in the clearing either. For that, I was so glad, hoping that Edward sent him away. But of course, there was no one Seth could run to for help. Victoria had timed her decision perfectly. But at least Seth was safe; I couldn't see the huge sandy wolf in my head when I thought his name – just the gangly fifteen-year-old boy.

Edward's body shifted – only infinitesimally, but I caught the sight of his golden irises flickering up and then over slightly for the fracture of a second before focusing his attention back on Victoria and the newborn that stood near her. Following where Edward's gaze had previously been, I glanced up to only see the barren limbs of oak trees. The hairs on the back on my neck stood up, he was searching for something, or someone.

"Neither one of them has any power." Edward spoke again, his voice only soft enough for me to hear, so soft that I had to strain to hear. I waited for his implication, my mind too frazzled with fear to understand on my own and my heart kicking up a notch as Victoria's eyes flickered to meet mine.

"An invisible force attacked me so that Victoria could get to you. That invisible force is a newborn…I can hear its thoughts." Edward finished.

That pulled my attention to him, my hope of him at least escaping dwindling the more he spoke. A newborn that can control invisibility wasn't good. How could he fight someone he couldn't see? I never thought it possible. But I guess everything truly is possible for vampires.

My attention was pulled back to Victoria, her black eyes fixed on me, her mouth now pressed into a thin line. There was a striking feline quality to the way she held her coiled body, a lioness waiting for an opening to spring. Her restless, wild gaze finally flickered to Edward but then back to me. She could not keep her eyes from my face any more than I could keep mine from hers.

Tension rolled off of her, nearly visible in the air. I could feel the desire, the all-consuming passion held her in its grip. Almost as if I could hear her thoughts too, I knew what she was thinking.

She was so close to what she wanted – was closer before – the focus of her whole existence for more than a year now was just _so close._

My death

Her plan was as obvious as it was practical. The invisible newborn would attack Edward. As soon as Edward was sufficiently distracted, Victoria would finish me while using the big blonde boy to guard and protect her from any unnoticed harm.

It would be quick – she no longer had any time for games here – but it would be thorough. Something that even vampire venom could not repair.

She'd have to stop my heart. Perhaps a hand shoved through my chest, crushing it. Something along those lines. And what of the invisible newborn, and the other mysterious woman I saw only minutes – if not seconds – prior?

My heart beat furiously, loudly, as if to make Victoria's target more obvious. This would be the second time that I resented my very-alive heart. I was starting to realize with a sinking feeling that neither one of us – Edward or I – would make it out of this alive, that in the end Victoria would get what she wants.

An immense distance away, from far across the black forest, a wolf's howl echoed in the still air. My heart beat solidly at the sound. Maybe it was Jacob; I prayed he was still alright. With Seth gone, there was no way to interpret the sound.

The blonde boy looked at Victoria from the corner of his eye, waiting for her command.

He was young in more ways than one. I guessed from his brilliant crimson irises that he couldn't have been a vampire for very long. He would be strong, but inept. Edward would know how to fight him. Maybe there I hope that he would survive.

Victoria jerked her chin toward Edward, wordlessly, ordering the boy toward Edward. I partially expected Edward to be knocked away by an invisible force again, but when it didn't come, I held my breath and hoped and prayed it would stay away.

"Riley," Edward spoke in a soft, pleading voice.

The blonde boy froze, his red eyes widening.

"She's lying to you, Riley." Edward told him, "Listen to me. She's lying to you just like she lied to others who are dying now in the clearing. You know that she's lied to them, that she had _you _lie to them, that neither of you were ever going to help them. Is it so hard to believe that she lied to you too?"

Confusion swept across Riley's face.

Edward shifted a few inches to the side, and Riley automatically compensated with an adjustment of his own.

"She doesn't love you, Riley." Edward's soft voice was compelling, almost hypnotic. I grimaced as I felt my stomach curl at the sound. "She never has. She loved someone named James, and you're no more than a tool to her."

When he said James's name, Victoria's lips pulled back in a teeth-baring grimace. Her eyes stayed locked on me.

Riley cast a frantic glance in her direction.

"Riley?" Edward said.

Riley automatically refocused on Edward.

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes - you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right. She's never wanted you. Every kiss, every touch was a lie." Edward moved again, moved a few inches toward the boy, a few inches away from me.

Victoria's gaze zeroed in on the gap between us. It would take her less than a second to kill me - she only needed the tiniest margin of opportunity.

Slower this time, Riley repositioned himself.

"You don't have to die," Edward promised, his eyes holding Riley's. "There are other ways to live than the way she's shown you. It's not all lies and blood, Riley. You can walk away right now. You don't have to die for her lies." For the barest second, Riley seemed to be searching the tree tops. His jaw tightened. I felt uneasy, was he looking for the hidden newborn? But Edward didn't look, his eyes watched the boy.

"She agrees, you know. You both can get out of here with no losses on your end" Edward spoke as he slid his feet forward and to the side. There was a foot of space between us now. Riley snapped his attention back to Edward. He circled too far, overcompensating this time. Victoria leaned forward onto the balls of her feet. I tensed. Who was '_she'_, a female newborn? Why would she agree if she's here to do just as Victoria says?

"Last chance, Riley," Edward whispered.

Riley's face was desperate as he looked to Victoria for answers.

"He's the liar, Riley," Victoria said, and I know I never paid it much attention the first time, but my mouth fell open in shock at the sound of her voice. "I told you about their mind tricks. You know I love only you."

Her voice was not the strong, wild, catlike growl I would have put with her face and stance. It was soft; it was high - a babyish, soprano tinkling, the kind of voice that went with blond curls and pink bubble gum. It made no sense coming through her bared, glistening teeth.

Riley's jaw tightened, and he squared his shoulders. His eyes emptied - there was no more confusion, no more suspicion. There was no thought at all. He tensed himself to attack.

Victoria's body seemed to be trembling, she was so tightly wound. Her fingers were ready claws, waiting for Edward to move just one more inch away from me.

The snarl came from none of them.

Two things happened.

The first was seeing a mammoth tan shape fly through the center of the opening, throwing Riley to the ground.

"No!" Victoria cried, her baby voice shrill with disbelief.

A yard and a half in front of me, the huge wolf ripped and tore at the blond vampire beneath him. Something white and hard smacked into the rocks by my feet. I didn't dare look at it as I backed away.

Violent hissing and growls sounded through the air as I turned just in time to see a tan and white ball of blur crash into the tree and fade into the tree line.

Victoria did not spare one glance for the boy she'd just pledged her love to. Her eyes were still on me, filled with a disappointment so ferocious that she looked deranged.

"No," she said again, through her teeth, as Edward started to move toward her, blocking her path to me.

There was an animalistic whine and I flinched at the sound, my eyes swerving to the tree line in worry and watched in horror as Riley quickly stepped out, looking misshapen and haggard and his eyes feral, darting for Seth.

I swallowed thickly, he was still here? Why hadn't Seth run away? Why didn't he run now? I noticed that I was breathing hard – nearly panting. My fingertips itched as if they were being lightly burned as an odd craving to defend Seth scarcely climbed then receded inside me like a tide. I sucked in a long breath, no. There was still Victoria. I tried to focus on the said vampire, but I found it quite hard to peel my eyes away from Seth and Riley.

Seth darted from the left, jaw opened as he clamped onto Riley with a fierce growl just as he turned but he was able to fling a vicious kick into Seth's shoulder. I heard the bone crunch. I clenched my hands, the sensation building but shook it off. I should have been questioning it, but the feeling was the least of my problems right now. Seth backed off and started to circle, limping. Riley had his arms out, ready, though he seemed to be missing part of one hand. . . .

Only a few yards away from that fight, Edward and Victoria were dancing.

**(Now I will be using a bit from the book to help play out a bit here)**

Not quite circling, because Edward was not allowing her to position herself closer to me. She sashayed back, moving from side to side, trying to find a hole in his defense. He shadowed her footwork lithely, stalking her with perfect concentration. He began to move just a fraction of a second before she moved, reading her intentions in her thoughts.

Seth lunged at Riley from the side, and something tore with a hideous, grating screech. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. Another heavy white chunk flew into the forest with a thud. Riley roared in fury, and Seth skipped back - amazingly light on his feet for his size - as Riley took a swipe at him with one mangled hand.

Victoria was weaving through the tree trunks at the far end of the little opening now. She was torn, her feet pulling her toward safety while her eyes yearned toward me as if I were a magnet, reeling her in. I could see the burning desire to kill warring with her survival instinct.

Edward could see that, too.

"Don't go, Victoria," he murmured in that same hypnotic tone as before. I tightened my jaw against the feeling. "You'll never get another chance like this."

She showed her teeth and hissed at him, but she seemed unable to move farther away from me.

"You can always run later," Edward purred. "Plenty of time for that, it's what you do, isn't it? It's why James kept you around. Useful, if you like to play deadly games, a partner with an uncanny instinct for escaping. He shouldn't have left you - he could have used your skills when we caught up to him in Phoenix."

A snarl ripped from between her lips.

"That's all you ever were to him, though. Silly to waste so much energy avenging someone who had less affection for you than a hunter for his mount. You were never more than a convenience to him. I would know."

Edward's lips pulled up on one side as he tapped his temple.

With a strangled screech, Victoria darted out of the trees again, feinting to the side. Edward responded, and the dance began again.

Just then, Riley's fist caught Seth's flank, and a low yelp coughed out of Seth's throat. I tensed as Seth backed away, his shoulders twitching as if he were trying to shake off the pain.

Anger was slowly boiling inside me as I watched the two. Oh how much I wanted to maybe plead for Riley to stop, to consider that Seth was merely a child! But I was frozen, unable to find the muscles to make my mouth open – much less to pull the air up from my lungs. For the fracture of a second, i surprised myself with a longing to hold the same powerful gene as Seth, to rip Riley to shreds with my teeth, to feel the rush. Though I knew the strength of a vampire would be just as effective, I wanted the surging feeling of tearing him apart with a savoring animalistic rage.

I blinked, and forced myself to look away, feeling sick. What was I thinking? Though the thought was as deserving to him as it was bothersome, I needed to stay realistic.

My eyes dated back to Seth and Riley. _'B__ut still…__'_

Riley was closing the distance between them again, driving Seth toward the cliff face beside me. Victoria was suddenly interested in her partner's fate. I could see her, from the corner of her eyes, judge the distance between Riley and me. Seth snapped at Riley, forcing him back again, and Victoria hissed.

Seth wasn't limping anymore. For that, a flicker of relief sparked in my chest. His circling took him within inches of Edward; his tail brushed Edward's back, and Victoria's eyes bulged.

"No, he won't turn on me," Edward said, answering the question in Victoria's head. He used her distraction to slide closer. "You provided us with a common enemy. You allied us."

She clenched her teeth, trying to keep her focus on Edward alone.

"Look more closely, Victoria," he murmured, pulling at the threads of her concentration. "Is he really so much like the monster James tracked across Siberia?"

Her eyes popped wide open, and then began flickering wildly from Edward to Seth to me, around and around. "Not the same?" she snarled in her little girl's soprano. "Impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible," Edward murmured, voice velvet soft as he moved another inch closer to her. "Except what you want. You'll never touch her."

She shook her head, fast and jerky, fighting his diversions, and tried to duck around him, but he was in place to block her as soon as she'd thought of the plan. Her face contorted in frustration, and then she shifted lower into her crouch, a lioness again, and stalked deliberately forward.

Victoria was no inexperienced, instinct-driven newborn. She was lethal. Even I could tell the difference between her and Riley, and I knew that Seth wouldn't have lasted so long if he'd been fighting this vampire.

Edward shifted, too, as they closed on each other, and it was lion versus lioness.

The dance increased in tempo.

It was like Alice and Jasper in the meadow, a blurred spiraling of movement, only this dance was not as perfectly choreographed. Sharp crunches and cracklings reverberated off the cliff face whenever someone slipped in their formation. But they were moving too fast for me to see who was making the mistakes. . . .

Riley was distracted by the violent ballet, his eyes anxious for his partner. Seth struck, crunching off another small piece of the vampire. Riley bellowed and launched a massive backhanded blow that caught Seth full in his broad chest. Seth's huge body soared ten feet and crashed into the rocky wall over my head with a force that seemed to shake the whole peak. I heard the breath whoosh from his lungs, and I ducked out of the way as he rebounded off the stone and collapsed on the ground a few feet in front of me. My eyes widened in horror and I moved closer to his large frame slowly, my eyes scanning.

He wasn't moving.

My heart constricted. '_No. No, no, no, no, no! Please, get up.' _My thoughts urged frantically. It was a strange feeling, like for the fracture of a second; I was a mother gazing at her son. But I didn't reject the feeling.

There was a terrifying second that allowed the thought that this young boy could really be dead, his life stolen before he could even begin to live.

Seth's large chest expanded then released, a low whimper escaping through his teeth and my heart soothed but the itching sensation in my fingertips flared through my palms, it burned but I could care less.

Sharp fragments of gray stone showered down on my head, scratching my exposed skin. But all of it went unnoticed as I glared at the tall blonde with a boiling hate. Seth could have died, and Riley – just like Victoria – could've cared less. I don't know what it was exactly, but my chest felt like it was clogged with a burning smoke, and I struggled to breathe around it. But that too was ignored, I was feeling numb again. I wanted Riley dead.

A jagged spike of rock that came from the fragments of gray stone rolled down my right arm and I caught it reflexively. My fingers clenched around the long shard as my own survival instincts kicked in; since there was no chance of flight, my body - not caring how ineffectual the gesture was - prepared for a fight.

Adrenaline jolted through my veins. I knew the brace was cutting into my palm. I knew the crack in my knuckle was protesting. I knew it, but I could not feel the pain.

Behind Riley, all I could see was the twisting flame of Victoria's hair and a blur of white. The increasingly frequent metallic snaps and tears, the gasps and shocked hissings, made it clear that the dance was turning deadly for someone.

But which someone?

Riley lurched toward me, his red eyes brilliant with fury. He glared at the limp mountain of sand-colored fur between us, and his hands - mangled, broken hands - curled into talons. His mouth opened, widened, his teeth glistening, as he prepared to rip out Seth's throat.

A second kick of adrenaline hit like an electric shock, and everything was suddenly very clear.

Both fights were too close. Seth was about to lose his, and I had no idea if Edward was winning or losing. They needed help. A distraction. Something to give them an edge.

My hand gripped the stone spike so tightly that a support in the brace – wrapped around the hand I broke on Jake's face – snapped.

My heart raced. Was I strong enough? Was I brave enough? How hard could I shove the rough stone into my body? Would this buy Seth enough time to get back on his feet? Would he heal fast enough for my sacrifice to do him any good?

I raked the point of the shard up my arm, yanking my thick sweater back to expose the skin, and then pressed the sharp tip to the crease at my elbow. I already had a long scar there from my last birthday. That night, my flowing blood had been enough to catch every vampire's attention, to freeze them all in place for an instant. I prayed it would work that way again. I steeled myself and sucked in one deep breath.

Victoria was distracted by the sound of my gasp. Her eyes, holding still for one tiny portion of a second, met mine. Fury and curiosity mingled strangely in her expression.

I wasn't sure how I heard the low sound with all the other noises echoing off the stone wall and hammering inside my head. My own heartbeat should have been enough to drown it out. But, in the split second that I stared into Victoria's eyes, I thought I heard a familiar, exasperated sigh.

In that same short second, the dance broke violently apart. It happened so quickly that it was over before I could follow the sequence of events. I tried to catch up in my head.

Victoria had flown out of the blurred formation and smashed into a tall spruce about halfway up the tree. She dropped back to the earth already crouched to spring.

Simultaneously, Edward - all but invisible with speed - had twisted backward and caught the unsuspecting Riley by the arm. It had looked like Edward planted his foot against Riley's back, and heaved -

The little campsite was filled with Riley's piercing shriek of agony.

At the same time, Seth leaped to his feet, cutting off most of my view.

But I could still see Victoria. And, though she looked oddly deformed - as if she were unable to straighten up completely - I could see the smile I'd been dreaming of flash across her wild face.

She coiled and sprang.

In the same instant, a gust of wind blew pass me, throwing strands of hair into my eyes as a growl vibrated through the air, through me. The sound was fierce, chilling, but it held the most powerful beauty I've ever heard. The growl belonged to a large cream blur that sliced through the air and collided with Victoria in mid-flight. The impact sounded like a muted explosion, a bolder grating against muscle. It threw Victoria against another tree – this one snapped in half. She landed on her feet again, crouched and ready, yet her eyes wide with bewildered rage as she gazed intently at her newest opponent.

Victoria kicked something aside with a flick of her bare foot - the missile that had crippled her attack. It rolled toward me, and I realized what it was.

My stomach coiled.

The fingers were still twitching; grasping at blades of grass, Riley's arm began to drag itself mindlessly across the ground.

Seth was circling Riley again, and now Riley was retreating. He backed away from the advancing werewolf, his face rigid with pain. He raised his one arm defensively.

Seth rushed Riley, and the vampire was clearly off-balance. I saw Seth sink his teeth into Riley's shoulder and tear, jumping back again.

With an earsplitting metallic screech, Riley lost his other arm.

Seth shook his head, flinging the arm into the woods. The broken hissing noise that came through Seth's teeth sounded like snickering.

I took that moment to search out Edward, and I sighed, feigning a missing relief when I saw that he stood straight and perfect. But he seemed to be stuck, frozen in place with a look of utter confusion blotching his angelic features. I turned from him and I realized the problem:

There, towering over Victoria, was nearly the last thing I expected to see…

There, towering over Victoria's crouched form, was the most unworldly, and majestic like wolf that I've ever laid eyes on. If I was being completely honest, I wouldn't say that it was a wolf. It's thick, glossy coat seemed as if it was golden as it seemed to absorb the little sunlight there was and emit a soft glow. Its eyes wasn't dark, but the purest crystal blue that burned with something too terrifying that it saw and absorbed through time – that only a fool would try to figure out. It's mammoth body, larger than even Sam Uley's wolf, stood proudly and sure, it's muscles rippling with a flowing energy that even seemed to somehow, in the strangest way, rub against me. I felt shocking tingles at the contact and the fire in my palms scuffed out as if water was thrown on it. I sucked in a breath.

Another metal screech

Riley screamed out a tortured plea. "Victoria!"

Victoria did not even flinch at the sound of her name. Her eyes did not flicker once toward her partner. And who could blame her? It seemed as if we were all trapped in a frozen web that somehow missed Seth and a quickly diminishing Riley. The sight should be nothing new to me, but at this moment in time, coupled with the lack of knowledge of and tension rolling off this creature – I don't believe I would have been able to tear my eyes away if I wanted.

"_**You will not touch the girl, little cold one"**_ a withered feminine voice echoed like a powerful gust of wind that shook the surrounding area. It's strong tembre bounced off the rocky terrain but it disturbed nothing before seeming to drift and fade into nothing. The sound came from no open mouth and I turned to the giant creature, my brows furrowing and somehow knowing it came from it. Something stirred in the back of my mind.

'_That voice…haven't I heard it somewhere…?'_

Crystal eyes instantly trapped mines, my heart stopped and my world spun before my mind blanked.

"_**foolish girl.." **_I swore I heard a soft sigh echo before growls and metallic screeching accompanied tortured and anguish screams. The world slowly shot up around me as the sounds lowered to a dull mute as my body once again hit the sparkling snow that was stained in red. I couldn't feel it, I was paralyzed.

Lazily, my eyes watched as Edward was attacked before he started to dance in a fury with an unseeing partner.

Everything was starting to blur.

Nothing made sense anymore.

I was more than sick of it.

* * *

**Okay! And that was the long awaited chapter three. Ok. I lied, I used a bit more from the book than intended but I needed to spin off MY story plot from this and it kinda just did it itself. (seriously, I needed to do that) but NOW would be the moment it took a turn for the lilmama original. I honestly have no words for my tardiness except that the ideas was hard as crap to jot down, I'm buried with schoolwork (I shouldn't even be typing or posting right now folks) and my fingertips feel raw from playing my new guitar so much that it hurts still to even type. (go figure) but hey, I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I'll get to work on the 4****th**** chapter since I've gotten over that first small hump. **

**Here's a fun question for you guys to guess the answer to. If you get both right (which I am doubting since it's nearly impossible to guess unless you share a twisted mind like mwah. Lol) then I will let you email a short 1 chapter plot to somehow tie into my story and effect it greatly. If you get one right, then you get to tell me a title and I will connect a chapter to it in some way. And this is a promise folks, im not just saying it to be cruel. I thought doing this would be challenging and fun. So why not join in? or are yuu guys chicken?**

**But here's the question(s): Who is this new Wolf and/or vampire? **


	5. It should all be a dream (redone)

**Helloooooo my darlings! I loved the review(s) that you so kindly gave and I love the swarm of ideas I've been sorting through and picking out just to throw you over the edge. *evil smirk* I mean who **_**wouldn't**_**? it's just too fun! Lol. Though, I'm kind of sad no one took a shot to answer the questions I gave out last chapter. *pout* (-_-) yuu guys no fuuun! *giggles* but any who! I won't sweat it. That's YOUR opportunity to get in on the fun that you gave up. But don't try to answer now! It's too late. (Yea, that right, **_**late**_**. You –insert big word that means waiting until the last minute that I can't think of right now-!) But I love you guys. You're all my adorable pups and beautiful butt-kicking newborns! 3 (which ever you prefer. Lol) YOU ROCK! But let me stop-a-blabbing and let's get on with it! Are you ready for it? (dark voice) Because things no one ever dared (I think) to write will now start to come into play… **

_**You have been warned…**_

_Distance – part 1_

Chapter 4

**::another note:: okay! umm...guys I redid this chapter because I wasn't happy with what I posted and it was just short n sloppy (in my opinion) so I hope you love this one better and review! :) also, vote kay? alright? okie-dokie then! Please continue.**

* * *

**~_I_t Should all be a dream~**

**Darkness. It sluggishly **pulled me down again. I would find myself angry at feeling so helpless against it, but I would rather say that it wasn't on my own accord this time. I couldn't explain it. But I could feel it. Though only the control of my body and sight was rendered useless. I could hear a massive roar of the fighting around me.

The ending sound of Riley's tortured and desperate screams as the sound of scrapping metal continued. There were a series of gasps and hisses. There was even the sure sound of cracking granite and then the metal tearing of a limb, telling itself that this game was ending quickly. Then there was the chilling sound of an anguished snarl that seemed more mature than Victoria's that was quickly followed by the thunderous cracking of a tree in the far distance snapping in half like a twig. Someone was thrown into a tree. A fire was set ablaze…

"Bella…wake up love…Bella…" the sound of Edward's melodic voice forced my body to tense before a jolt of urgency jerked my body away as my eyes snapped open to meet his, they were wide, watching, while my arms were braced to…do something. I wasn't sure if I was about to pounce or protect myself, or run. I breathed deeply as I gazed at him, adrenaline coursing through me. The feeling that he was a threat and to do either three threw me off and I blinked, frowning,.

Edward gazed at me with and unreadable expression before settling on amusement. "Relax, love, it's only me." He chuckled gently, though it lacked the true humor of the situation.

I relaxed and gazed at him apologetically.

He smiled, it seemed strained. "No need to feel sorry." He answered, relieving me of actually speaking the words. He gazed into my eyes for a moment, his probing. how blissful it would have been to simply loose myself in those angelic pools and just forget….forget…

_**Pools of ark caramel swimming with flecks of gold.**_

I jolted as my mind flashed with the memory and I quickly broke away from Edward's gaze, afraid that he would sense something I didn't dare think of at that moment. My heart squeezing as I pushed the image away. Rather than looking at him, I let my eyes wonder pass him and I realized…

_Snow…pale skin…red…Victoria…Riley…Seth…blood…the wolf…_

And just like that, I was back at square one: dread. "Victoria!" I exclaimed in panic, I glanced around. But my eyes didn't catch sight of shimmering orange. I didn't even see Riley.

As if to answer to my growing alarm, there was an anguished scream that nearly sounded as a plea that mingled with the animalistic reverberation of a growl that carried through the wind. Not even a millisecond following, a metallic screech ripped through the air – cutting off the scream into a disturbing silence.

I turned to look at Edward.

"She's dead." He answered lowly, his eyes burning into nothing as if he was in the forest watching her being torn apart, limb by limb.

A sigh I never realized I was holding seeped from me. _ Victoria was dead. _The thought was almost unreal. But then another thought struck:

_But Riley_

"Oh my god – _Seth?_" my breath hitched, my panic returning with a vengeance. Seth Clearwater, he was here, he was going against Riley on his own. He could have been hurt – or worse. He was so young, if anything happened…

I shook my head, the thought bringing a surprising pain to my chest. I clutched it. I would never forgive myself.

I quickly moved to get up, but Edward stopped me, I felt a wave of anger wash over me at his intervene before it was gone just as quickly. Now _that_ stopped me, and I snapped my head to gaze at him, waiting for him to speak. I felt the need to get up and go, to run again. But I stomped it down. I was being insane, and I knew it. There was nothing I could do to help Seth that he couldn't do himself.

A flash of anger rolled over his features and he hissed lowly. "Must I do everything myself?" the mumbled words must've only been for him. But I somehow caught it. And it wasn't good. Not right now, and my mind started to flash with the worse-case scenarios. No, no. no. I knew it, I could _feel _it. Something wasn't right. Edward took in my panic state and I realized he was rubbing my back to calm me. "_Bella"_ he stressed, trapping my face in his palms. He has been calling my name over and over. I was hyperventilating. He forced me to look at him. "Seth is_** fine**_." He spoke evenly once I was listening.

Fine? He was fine, if that was true then Riley was dead too. I took in a shaky breath. I should have believed his words. But they didn't calm me, I wasn't sure. It still bothered me. I didn't realize that I was shaking my head in a frantic denial.

"I sent him back to Sam." He quickly explained. "He was hit but can hold his own" he tried to ease. But I didn't understand. If that was true, why did he send him to Sam?

He read my face and frowned before rewording. "It's…not _safe_" he spoke slowly, as if he was sampling the words for a perfect fit.

Safe? What's not safe? Riley, and Victoria was dead. That was what he told me wasn't it?

_But who killed Riley?_

I was trying in vain to wrap my head around the Edward's words, but my mind couldn't process. Something was amiss.

I didn't even have time to question his words before he completely tensed**. **His head whipped to his left as shock morphed into rage. **"No!"** he hissed in anger and everything suddenly blurred as I was abruptly thrown into the air. I grunted in pain from the force, the rush of wind knocking the air from my lungs as I twisted and turned, the world spiraling around me. My eyes widened as my eyes momentarily focused long enough to catch a glimpse of Edward, his lean form twisting before he was abruptly smashed into by an invisible force, flipping him several feet back as if he was simply back flipping with precise in the snow. But I wasn't fooled, I could hear the thundering sound of boilders crashing against another even with the roaring sound of the biting wind rushing past my ears.

I twisted to face the sky, my heart racing in my chest from the rush, my hair whipping around me as I fought in vein against the biting cold that enveloped me. It was no different from when I jumped the cliffs in La Push. But instead of dropping into waves that would eventually kill me, I was going to die on impact when I hit the ground.

My body slowly came to a standstill, and for a moment, I could hear the echoing sounds of hissing and grunts of anger as Edward tasseled with the invisible newborn. But I quickly lost focus as my body started to make it's decent to the ground. My eyes squeezed shut as I clutched my chest, cursing Edward for thoughtlessly tossing a very breakable _HUMAN_ probably _HUNDREDS_ of feet into the air with no knowing if he will probably even be able to catch me while fighting off a newborn. A newborn that was also invisible. And even if he could, there was no way I would come out unharmed while in mid battle with a one

Call me doubtful, seeing as he IS a vampire and IS fast, but I'm too busy descending to my death, ok? I trusted nothing at this point in time.

So, worse scenario case: I die.

Nothing new.

But somewhere, in the mist of my inner dialogue (which is strange seeing I could possibly die seconds later) I completely missed the large sand colored blur slicing through the air and aiming towards me, ramming me from the air, quite literally, and I was sure I either had a dent in my side or nice bruise from the impact.

With this, a startling screech was ripped from my throat as my body flew to the side before I landed non to gracefully on a hill of fur.

I grunted from the impact, though, not as hard as I expected and – wait. _Fur_?

I rubbed my head as I slowly sat up, blinking the bleariness from my eye sight, a slight rumble sounded, followed by a low whine that almost sounded apologetic. My eyes widened as I peered down, staring into non-other than Seth's large, brown eyes as he gazed back at me. His eyes glanced me over before he whined softly again, the puppy dog look screaming 'please forgive me' and nearly made me laugh if it wasn't for the setting we were currently in. But I gripped my bearings before I nodded and offered a smile while petting his back from where I sat, letting him know that I understood that he was just trying to save me. I could feel the throbbing in my arm and side but better this than a _La bloody Bella _splattered all over the snow right now.

"I'm okay Seth, thank you" I grunted softly as I slid from his back, wincing slightly as he kneeled so I wouldn't obtain anymore injuries. Seth rumbled in reply as I turned to gaze at him while he stood to full height again, which was only a head taller than me. I peered at him fully. He seemed fine regardless of the hit I had seen him take from Riley. I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I was worried" I voiced as he glanced ways off, to where Edward was fighting off the newborn. But my words brought his eyes back to me and he shook his head before tilting it and letting his tongue lounge out the side of his mouth, his tail wagging: Seth's proof that he was fine.

It was so out of place and doggy-like that this time, I did laugh. Seriously, something was wrong with me. But only little Seth could do so in the middle of a newborn battle. Or maybe it was a wolf thing? Embry and Quil were pretty out there too.

The sound of a tree impact broke me from my train of thought and any trace of humor I had vanished as I turned to see that Edward had thrown the newborn into the tree, forcing it to snap in two as a bleary form of a woman shimmering into sight, causing Seth to release a threatening growl, startled, before it quickly faded away again.

Edward stood, crouched as his head whipped left and right, his eyes trained as he without doubt followed the newborns movements. In a blink, he was then by my side and Seth was rushing away. My eyes followed his retreating form before Edward grabbed my attention, his hand grabbing the forearm I didn't slice. I flinched, his touch startling me more than I'd like to admit. He leveled his troubled and wild gaze with mine. "We need to leave, now." He ordered firmly, his voice cracking slightly from strain.

I frowned in question, my eyes fleeting over his face. Was he in pain? But my mouth stated other worries. "But Seth…" I tried to protest.

"Will be fine." He cut me off. "He's burning them" he gestured towards the tree line.

My brows furrowed, and by them….

I hesitantly turned from Edward to view a pile of wiggling limbs sitting right at the edge of the tree line with Seth walking out, now in human form and in cut offs and a lighter in hand.

My stomach curled in on itself. "Ugh." I turned away from the bothersome sight as my free hand flew to cover my mouth: pieces and chunks of Riley and Victoria set ready to burn.

But that was beside the fact. Edward was telling me we were escaping. Escaping and leaving Seth. Leaving Seth with a newborn.

That strange feeling stirred in me again and I whirled and glared at Edward. "I am NOT leaving him." I muttered angrily. Was he insane? Wolf boy or not, vampire killer or not, Seth was still a kid. And this newborn was invisible for crying out loud!

Edward seemed taken aback before he shook it off. "Bella, we don't have time for this." He moved to grab me but I jerked back. "Touch me and I will call him to burn your ass too." I threatened lowly. And I meant it.

Edward froze, I froze, and my hand flew to my mouth. Did I really just say that? To Edward? Why would I say that?! Why am I even acting like this? Alarms were setting off and I felt a bit shaky. I quickly turned to Edward, who was fighting to protect me. The fact made me feel worse. "Edward….i- I didn't mean to – I wasn't – I'm sor…"

"Language Bella." he chastened with a frown, as a father would a do a child.

A fucking child.

I stopped. And suddenly, I wasn't sorry. I was pissed. Of all things he –

Edward loomed closer. "Bella, we have to leave. I don't know what's wrong with you. But I need you to keep your head. I'm only doing this to protect you. WE'RE doing this to protect you." He leveled his gaze with mine and I peered down, my anger now battling my guilt and fear as to what really was wrong with me. "so please…" Edward begged.

"im sorry, ok?" I spoke softly, breathing, I raised my eyes to meet his, not caring how guilty I felt…or thought. Something held me in place. That feeling, that urge to protect Seth with all that I was worth and I realized, though everyone else cared for my life, I didn't. I only cared for theirs. Everyone else was out there where _hundreds_ of newborns. But Seth was here. And I'll be damn to leave if I could chance keeping him safe. "But I _can't_ just leave." I replied for firmly. "I am not leaving until I **know** that Victoria, Riley, and that – newborn is gone!"

Edward gazed at me as if I somewhat lost the rest of my mind. He knew very well how serious I was. "Bella…" he started before his eyes flickered pass me and before I could think to turn he tackled me to the ground. "Get down!" he hissed into my ear.

I grunted as I fell on my pained side, his arms doing nothing to protect the impact as a growl sounded. My eyes widened as I watched a white blur fly over our bodies, swiping through the area I was standing not even a second prior.

"You're hurting her!" Seth growled in a strange mixture of worry and anger at Edward.

But I couldn't pay that any mind as I watched as the newborn tumbled in the snow before she righted herself skidded to a halt on her hands and knees; a predator hunting its prey. She hissed viciously before her form vanished once more.

I jumped as hot arms suddenly wrapped around me and gently snatched me onto my feet – and away from Edward. Turned to face Seth, I watched as he peered down at me in worry. "You okay Bells?" he glanced at my bruised side.

Edward was instantly by my side "She's fine" he spoke for me, a hard edge to his tone.

Seth glowered and opened his mouth to reply.

"It's!" I interrupted them. And spoke more calmly. "It's alright. I'm fine." I reassured evenly.

Edward pierced Seth with his gaze. "Your worry is misplaced Seth. Go! Victoria and Riley…"

"Is_ none_ of your concern!" a voice roared, seeming to come from everywhere at once, making Edward tense.

He crouched into a defensive stance. "Seth!" he ordered.

But Seth was unmoving. He was gazing at my side. "Go." I spoke gently as he glanced at me, unsure. I gave him a look and he sobered up and quickly went to get it done, we didn't have time to waste worrying over me. As I watched him run over to the pile of moving limbs, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise at the same time Edward gasped.

"Seth!" he yelled a moment too late as Seth was taken off guard and attacked from behind, his body crashed in a blur into the snow as growls ripped from his throat, transforming to defend himself against his attacker.

I gasped in horror as my body jerked. "_**Seth!"**_ I screamed moving to get to him but I was prevented by Edward's arms. That strange feeling I had felt twice before came back with a vengeance and was boiling like lava in my chest. _**"NO!" **_ I screamed as I kicked and clawed against Edward's arms, hell bent on getting to that boy. I _needed_ to get to him. The urge was so strong.

Edward grunted before growling, far pass irritated. "Calm down Bella" he spoke gently in an effort to calm me. "He's –ugh! – _fine_ Bella! There is nothing you can do that will help him! You'll only get hurt!" he tried to make me see reason. But that urge was just too strong.

"I can't – I have to…" I panted as I tried to release myself, my anger only escalading.

Then, suddenly, I felt nothing.

All of my anger, the urge, everything just vanished into thin air.

My body tensed tightly, then, as if exhaling, I slumped limply against Edward's solid frame. I felt dizzy, and drained. It was the same as when I saw…

My eyes zeroed in on the shadow in the trees.

Her

There

In the trees

My eyes locked on her mahogany orbs as they glinted, and almost seemed…amused?

"Bella. Bella! Love, look at me." Edward's voice wafted into my ears, the smooth tone colored with concern.

I blinked from my trance, shaking my head for good measure before turning to Edward. He searched my eyes, but "Vampire" was all I could get pass the lump in my throat.

Edward frowned before peering into the trees. "I don't sense no other but the newborn." He replied, but his grip tightened on me.

I frowned with him and turned to see her again, but she was gone as quick and quietly as she came.

"But…I _saw_ her." I breathed, unconvinced and more so confused. Edward simply gazed at me.

A loud screech of anguish tore our attention away from each other and Edward pushed me behind him as Seth tried to tear off the newborn's arm that was clenched between his teeth. He growled loudly as he shook his head. But instead of a metallic screech sounding, there was a loud hiss, followed by a yelp as Seth's form was thrown to the side. "You call yourself a wolf" she mocked.

A piece of anger stirred at seeing this but Seth quickly recovered and stood as he shook off the snow from his fur, growling menacingly as he tensed to pounce. I breathed deeply, trying, and failing, to calm myself.

Edward growled. "Don't! She's only stalling!" he abruptly called out as the newborn vanished into the trees again.

Seth moved to go after her, but on realizing what Edward just told him, paused and turned to race back towards the pile of limbs again, shifting as he went. Edward grunted in annoyance at his lack of modesty but only blocked view of him and said nothing. "Screw this!" I heard Seth growl as he picked up a lighter he must have dropped and flicked it to life. Just as he was about to toss it into the pile, something caused him to halt.

"No! Please! Don't!" the newborn cried out, but this time, it wasn't coated in anger or mockery, it was a gentle plea of desperation.

The sound sent dangerously bolted chills down my spine. It was worse than having James whisper in my ear, worse than Victoria's bubbly voice speaking of my death as if telling a joyful story, even worse than when Edward spoke to me, telling me that he and his family was leaving as I was left to chase his ghost with a gaping hole where my heart lied once more.

It was worse than all of that because it was the _last_ thing I ever expected to hear and even morphed into a beautiful sound, soft and sweet as a song, I recognized it fairly well.

All of my anger, fear, worries, Edward, the battle, Jacob – everything – blanked from my mind as I turned and my eyes slowly traced up to the newborn perched in the tree above. All blood drained from my face at what I saw:

Even with the enhanced beauty of her paleness and slight body change, I recognized her petite body as she gracefully sat, crouched, as a slender hand touched the trunk for balance. Her face, now with defined cheek bones, stained petal pink lips that tugged down slightly in worry, and ruby red eyes that watched Seth's every move, darting from the pile of limbs to him, begging not to do it. Even with its intense color, they held a gentleness to it that I knew only she could carry, even in this state. Her black tresses that were already beautiful from her Asian heritage, once only bounded in braids and ponytails – were now even more beautiful as it fell freely past her shoulders, to her waist in glossy black waves that nearly glowed blue as hints of sunlight touched it, framing her angelic face perfectly. She was absolutely gorgeous. And my heart absolutely stopped at the sight of her.

I couldn't' breathe. Shock and regret gripped my throat so tightly from what I was now gazing at. No, this was wrong, **very, **_**ve**_**ry**wrong. I rather believed that I was dreaming or have completely gone crazy than deeming this real. But like everything else, the unexpected reared itself real.

My hands flew to my mouth in horror, my eyes widened as only one word could tip off my tongue.

"_**Angela?!" **_ I choked.

I couldn't believe that I would actually be gazing at the last thing I thought possible: My friend, Angela Weber.

_My friend who was no longer a human_

_My friend that now worked alongside Victoria. _

_My friend who was once simply the nice, shy and friendliest girl of my school…_

Angela's head instantly snapped to gaze at me, her eyes darkening before she released a loud hiss.

I stumbled back, still frozen in shock as she suddenly dove for me, her mouth opened as her teeth glinted in vicious blood lust, with an intent to kill.

_My friend who was now a blood thirsty newborn vampire… _

* * *

**Okay! Whew! Im evil! HAHAHA! Buuuut! :p That is that for that chapter! And sorry for, I admit, the long delay guys but I have a lot going with school getting out and job searching, and dealing with my stick-up-the-ass boyfriend, and making sure I passed, and drama with my friend's no good boyfriend! *takes deep breath* and not to mention the fact that I nearly pulled my hair out with debating if I should take this road plot over the other three I actually had. They were all so great and I fell over myself trying to decide for the best twist and got frustrated and, again admit, just didn't continue because I was stuck and it pissed me off. -_- *sigh* but I love you guys and I don't want to torture you THAT much. Hehe. Sooooo? Tell me, what do you think? Yes? No? Why in the blue hell is Angela a vampire? Tell me what you think?! **** I enjoy all great and bad comments and I'll even erase this chapter and go with my other plot if you seriously hate the way I turned it. *shrug* no biggie.**

**But ummmmm…..is there anything else to say…? Hm….. oh yea! Review and join in on a vote for a Jacob Pov. (time to visit Jakey! Lol ) but you have to let me know! And I will decide. But I guess every one maybe wondering…**

**How DID Angela become a vamp? Why? And how does she twist into this plot? **

**Hehe, have to tune in to find out. *evil smirk***

**Till then my little newborns and pups! **

**~Lilmama~**


	6. Cold limbs and Shifting minds

**Hello my little dearies! Since those that actually reviewed left a statement to do a Jacob pov. I will present them with one as a thank you! (You should thank them too) But come on guys! You can review better than this! I've seen worse typed stories get more reviews. -_- (Not talking down on anyone here.) But help me out, OK? Spread the word! If you like my story, recommend to other people. If you are also a writer, can you help me out and leave a note for me on some of your chapters if you don't mind? I would truly appreciate it. And if there are some tips some better writers out there would like to dish out, then please, I welcome all! I would be also very thankful for that too. But, with all that said, thank you guys for sticking with me, sorry for the delay, and please enjoy! :)**

* * *

**The Twilight Saga: Distance**

Chapter 5

C_o_l_d_ l_i_m_b_s _a_n_d_ s_h_i_f_t_i_n_g _m_i_n_d_s

**SHIFTING in mid** air, I let my paws thunder against the frost covered ground as I allowed my wolf to take over, leaving behind my human thoughts and feelings and...Bella before I caught a headache. It was strange wasn't it? No, more so. Was it...? Could it have been...? What...? Did she...?

I snorted, frustrated and more lost and confused than I'd like to admit.

_What the hell _was_ that?_

I snorted through my nose, trying to shake off the internal shock and swarming thoughts that pushed against the walls of my mind. But I refused to think on it. For one, I rather waited till I was alone to dwell on it again. Second, I had some leeches to kill.

_**'Yo, Jake, buddy. What happened back there that you're hiding? You sound like a daily show of Oprah...not that it's anything new.' **_Quil's voice floated into my mind, with the usual annoying quips.

I watched from his mind as he dodged a newborn that made a swipe at his side before just as quickly whipping around and clamping down hard on the newborn's arm. It screamed and made an attempt to claw at his muzzle but Quil had other ideas. He yanked its arm and slung it back and forth through the air; over, under, around, and in circles above his head. _**'Yippie-kie-yay!' **_He bellowed quite comically before the leech's arm broke off, sending it flying towards one of the male Cullens, the large and bulky one. He quickly finished it. Ramming through the newborns as if they were the most delicate and breakable china ever made with a wide grin of pure exhilarating enjoyment on his face.

"_**Whoo-hoo! Hell yea!" **_Quil exclaimed at his actions as he, himself, turned and helped himself to another crazed newborn. He truly did enjoy being a wolf more than anyone else.

"_**Hey, lover boy! Hurry it up will ya!?" **_Embry's voice growled as he wrestled with a rather petite looking female newborn. I'd admit, she was feisty and didn't go down easily. He would have her then she would slip out just as easily, all the while clawing and sputtering nonsense about any type of male taking her down would never have the satisfaction again. _**"This chick is nuts!" **_he stated, as he watched her try to get away again but then clamped down on her leg and shook, sending her flying. He watched with a stumped look, only for her to race back, screaming something about ruling the male race...?

I could feel Embry's annoyance growing. Heh, it was kinda funny.

"_**Oh yea? Well I hope Bella isn't this crazy when she leaps onto the dark side." **_Emby growled as he quickly dismembered the crazed leech with the help of that female blonde Cullen.

_**'Dude, that was low.' **_Quil stated disapprovingly.

Ok, _that _wasn't funny. AT. ALL.

My body ripped at the thought, my anger suddenly flaring as my wolf growled loudly. I wanted to kill Embry for even suggesting the mere thought. I didn't need him to state something that may never happen. That I refused to let happen...

_**'Jake! Focus!' **_Sam's voice snapped, immediately cutting off my thoughts. But I was still pissed...

An angry hiss grabbed my attention and I barely dodged the sure blur of a newborn. _Fuck, that was close! _I quickly twisted, and with a growl, dismembered the damn newborn that attacked me. _So some is hiding outside the clearing, huh...? _Damn redhead was trying to be a step ahead. Just fleetly thinking of that demented leech immediately swiveled back to the center of all this chaos: My Bells. And I only found myself happy and confused once again, but that was another worry. _Prep-angel boy better be keeping her safe…_

_**'Keep your head Black, that leech almost took it. You can daydream about Swan later. Paul and Leah are covering the ground surrounding the clearing. Just get your ass in here!' **_Sam sneered, demanding me to speed up. Under Alfa command, my wolf immediately complied.

I snorted, breaking through the tree line with a giant leap. _Sure, sure. Don't get your fur in a bunch. The item of the party is he- __**HOLY SHIT!**_

And almost fell over from the reek that bombarded my nose.

_**'Welcome to hell on earth to any hairy mythical creature with a sensitive nose. Don't you just wanna gag at the clouding aroma?' **_Quil quipped in a delightfully proper way. An image of him gesturing to the clearing with an over-cheery smile - popped into my mind.

'_**Ha! Some item of the party man, real nice dramatic entrance.' **_Embry snickered sarcastically.

_Ugh... _I quickly shook off the dazed nausea the over powering stench of too many leeches – burning or not – gave me. In another second, I took in my surroundings. And damn, may I say that it looked like a happy vamp conviction gone terribly wrong. The Cullens, true to their word, was indeed doing their part in destroying as many as they could in all their blurring, grace, swift, and perfection. But as they fought, they truly became what they were: monstrous, dangerous, deadly, and cold blooded. But picture that with an eight year old grin for the big guy over there, smugness for the pixie, broad and swift movements of a creepy commander for the cowboy, and a more of a calmness and gentleness that could kill for momma and Dr. Cullen. Ok, so maybe the blonde ice princess is the only true monstrous looking one here. But you get the point, they were all kicking vamp ass – but I'm never voicing that.

Feeling like I was missing on the action for seconds too long, I jumped into play, pouncing right onto the back of a rather small looking vamp that had his eyes set on momma Cullen. I wasted no time ripping his head off with a satisfied rip, tossing it a ways off before continuing into battle.

_Looks like you guys were pretty busy without me. _I quipped as I duly noted the strewn limbs of dismembered newborns littering all over the clearing. A large bonfire sat smack dab in the middle of the field where limbs or even the whole newborn was carelessly thrown in to burn, quickly turning into ashes as a thick violet smoke billowed up into the sky, fogging the area with that putrid smell. And let me tell ya, burned leech is much worse than their scent alone. It brought out the sickly sweetness of it. It burned your nose as if you took a large whiff of bleach. Bleh.

Again, I shook the thought away. All of this chaos because of a mere human girl, it was amazing the trouble she could find. A beautiful, smart, wonderful, funny, breathtaking, one of a kind girl – who was insanely infatuated with a blood sucker. Heh, that girl was the real description of danger magnet, honestly. But she was my Bells. And she was _my_ danger magnet that I would protect until my last breath - and hopefully not till _her_ last. If I could just open her eyes a little more, to show her who she was truly meant to be wi-

_**'FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY JACOB! CUT THE INNER SAPPY DIALOGE AND PAY ATTENTION!' **_Leah roared in an angry and fully irritated – no, just pissed – voice.

This type of response is expected of her though. You know, with being the only female in the pack and bitter from tragedy and betrayal... But that's a story for another time.

_**'THERE WON'T**_BE_** ANOTHER TIME IF YOU DONT GET YOUR DAMN MIND OUT OF SWAN'S ASS!' **_she threatened venomously.

I rolled my eyes. But she was right. It's just... I couldn't stop. Bella captured my mind no matter where I was or what I was doing. She literally had my heart and my soul sung for her. She was my air, my sun, my earth – my stars...my everything. She was perfection to me. The Bella _I_ knew, not the Bella she reverts to in the presence of that leech. But the Bella I spent time with in the garage, laughing and drinking warm sodas, the Bella that loved music and could defend herself, sarcastic, witty, intelligent, and one hell of a confident spitfire. NOT the shadow of herself that she curled into while she was with Edward But the glimpse of the Bella I saw as she was stumbling and begging me to stay with her. The Bella I kissed...

_**'Whoa...'**_

_**'Oh brother...'**_

_**'Hol' up!'**_

_**'You kissed Bella..?'**_

_**'I swear if you die because of this shit...'**_

I ignored the packs thoughts, but Sam's were front and center. _**'Jacob, you...' **_he paused, seeming concerned, a bit taken back, and curious as thoughts filtered through his mind. But they were in bits and pieces and he didn't linger on it long enough to even be considered a thought. He sighed, before speaking again. _**'Look Jake, I have to speak to you on this... problem. We need to talk but not now. Try to focus on the task at hand. Daydreaming will only get you killed! Bella can wait.' **_he stated as he seemed to dance with the...exact crazy newborn that wanted to kill Embry. She danced in and out of Sam's grasp with a crazed look. Intent on killing him.

Embry ducked, a newborn flying over his head before he gazed in bewilderment. _**'Didn't I already rip that thing apart?!' **_He questioned, a bit freaked.

"I _will_ avenge my sister you mutt! I'll kill you all slowly!" the freaky vamp seethed, blinded with rage.

"_**Nope! She has a twin! Sweet! This would be awesome if they weren't crazy leeches...and, ya kno, trying to kill us. Hotness gone to waste...' **_Quil sighed ruefully.

_**'Disgusting...' **_Leah sneered.

But I cared for none of that, my anger instantly rising at Sam's little statement. _Bella is NOT a 'problem'. _I growled lowly, my jaw tightening.

Sam snapped at the twin newborn again, only for her to bend backwards and roll to the left into a defensive crouch, her face twisted into a sneer as she hissed.

Sam growled in annoyance.

But she obviously wasn't paying attention because the pixie Cullen was suddenly behind her and with a rueful smirk then tore the surprised newborn's head clean off her shoulders.

Sam watched as she tossed it carelessly aside and glanced from the corner of her eye at him, her smirk more secure, and her eyes glittering with amusement. She knew that the newborn would annoy him. He was learning it to be typical for her to do. Sam snorted and turned from her to continue battle, no sign of thanks given, but her tinkling laugh followed him as she acrobatic through the air, twisting fluidly over Paul's wolf's head and back – barely grazing his fur – to grab a large charging male newborn by the neck with a single arm and slightly tugged to rip it off, all the while, still smirking.

Sam addressed me again, _**'This is not the time to be defending the pale face for what she is.' **_he replied.

I almost paused as an anger I've never felt before settled in my chest and literally burned. I wanted to be taken off and a bit freaked at this. I mean, I wasn't **THAT **angry. But he was also talking about Bella.

_**My**__ Bella…_

The hairs on my back rose and bristled and I angrily snatched a newborn from the air and tore into it, relishing its screams as my wolf seemed to surge a powerful jolt of determination to protect...wait, protect what?

I tried to shake my head clear as I realized I was heading full speed towards Sam, my muzzle pulled back to reveal my teeth. _Wait, what the hell!? _I couldn't stop. Why the hell can't I stop!?

Sam turned at hearing my thoughts, taken a bit off guard and surprised as I raced towards him with every intent to attack. I wasn't sure why, but I somehow had no control anymore. I felt as if he was suddenly the enemy. But how could I feel like this? The thought was past ridicules. This wasn't me! All anger vanished as panic set in. _Sam, __**MOVE!**_ I demanded.

But Sam faced me and stood his ground, his head lowering and his muzzle pulling back to reveal his teeth.

_**'Hey! What the fuck Black!?' **_Leah screamed in stunned anger as she raced to defend Sam. Paul and Quil were busy with fighting off more newborns while Embry raced towards me too. Oddly, he seems to be thinking about something and was calmer.

_**'Jake, remember, this is for Bella. She needs you.' **_he rushed just as I was nearing Sam's wolf. Hearing this, I saw a glimpse of Bella standing guarded by Eddie, her face twisted in worry as she glanced at someone then faced him with a face set with determination.

_Bella..._

I then remembered, Seth is with Bella and that bloodsucker that did all of this to her. The reason why everything was like it was now.

At last second, I gathered strength to swerve away from Sam and skidded as I spun to face him, panting. Embry's right, I have to remember that Bella needed me. More than she'd like to admit. I peered up at Sam who silently studied me. His stance guarded, ready for anything.

_I'm...I'm sorry for that Sam. I don't – I don't know what happened... _I broke his gaze, ashamed of my actions. Even under circumstances, he was still my pack brother and Alpha. Freaked out would be an understatement for what I just endured right then. I lost complete control of my wolf...

Then another thought hit: maybe I was just as dangerous to Bella as the Cullens make me out to be.

I shook my head. The thought was painful.

_**'Jacob...' **_Sam spoke evenly. I peered up at him, I could see from his eyes that my body was hunched and my eyes were wide with fear. I had lost control... why...?

_**'ENOUGH.' **_Sam commanded, bringing my thoughts to a halt. _**'Like I've stated, we'll talk later…. For right now, don't worry.' **_But it was something about him that was off now, in his eyes. This was clearly something worth far more than just worry. And quite frankly, it scared the hell out of me.

I wanted to know, to question all of these strange things suddenly happening to me. He knew. It was in his eyes. But I simply nodded in reply, but then Sam's eyes widened. _**'Look out!' **_Turning almost a second too late, I watched as another newborn nearly landed a pretty brutal hit on me, attacking from the back. Thankfully, Dr. Cullen tackled her from the side and ripped both her arms off and then her head. I stood, frozen for a moment as he turned to glance at me. Though I didn't feel the need, I nodded in thanks. I was just…._off_ today.

Standing, he noted and smiled, nodding in reply that he understood. "No problem, Jacob" he replied, emitting the usual dazzling charm.

I said nothing and turned away to get back to work, leaving him standing there. Hey, I was just thanking the guy, never said I was suddenly buddy with him because he blocked a hit. They were still the cause of all of this, of Bella.

Dr. Cullen smiled in mirth before returning to battle as well. Seriously, were they having fun with this?

The large male Cullen, I think Etwett? Whatever, he speed past me to where the empath and 'Major' Cullen held a giant looking newborn captive in his grasp from the back. Etwett jumped over the empath, gripping the newborn's head in a headlock before slamming into the ground in the motion of a popular wrestling move then tearing off said head. They both stood, Etwett cheering loudly with a large grin as they slapped high fives. The empath was even smiling a little. That was never seen. Etwett then boasted as he flexed his muscles up then under as he grunted as if he was an actual wrestler. "Grrrr! Yea baby! Feel the Buuuurrrnnn!" he yelled as he posed in a super hero stance. "Boh!"

Now I see why he's Bella's favorite.

His action even made a passing newborn pause to give him a 'what the hell?' look. Etwett didn't even acknowledge him, he just kept grinning and posing like an idiot as his fist suddenly shot out and cracked right through the right side of the newborn's head. "Yea! I'm two newborns ahead! Take that!" he exclaimed, jabbing his finger smugly in the empath's face.

They were even keeping score...

OK, so they were enjoying this a _**hellova**_ lot...at least _he_ was.

The empath rolled his eyes and was instantly gone to aid his pixie. I continued on too. Though it was a little bit funny – I'll admit. I could even hear Quil and Embry laughing their asses off.

_'__**Classic!' **_they chorused.

I shook my head. Secretly smiling, but my body tensed as a surge of emotions jolted through me forcing me to a halt. Scenes suddenly flashed through my mind.

_**A blonde vamp, torn and mangled, charging in for the kill...Bella was behind...**_

_**Bella standing with blood dripping down her left arm...her blood...**_

_**Bella laying in the snow...a fallen angel...**_

_**Bella being thrown into the air by Edward as he was attacked by...something. She went up kicking and screaming, then falling...falling...**_

_**She was caught in mid air, landing on Seth's back as he turned to inspect her...her side. It was bruised. She was in pain...**_

_**Bella's smile of reassurance and care...**_

_**Bella as she was tackled to the ground by Edward onto her bruised side. Her cry of sudden pain.**_

It was as if I felt that pain. Anger was boiling higher and higher and I growled as my vision hazed in red. He was hurting her. A growl rumbled lowly in my throat.

_Protect..._

_**'Jacob'**_

_**'Jake!' **_Embry and Quil tried to get my attention, but failed. I was tuned fully into Seth's mind. He was supposed to help protect her. She's injured. She's hurting!

_**A newborn emerged out of nowhere, intent on killing, angry and out for blood, out for Bella. Then she just...evaporated...**_

_**Seth pulling Bella out of the leech's grasp, yelling at him and worried and concerned for Bella. My Bella...**_

My growls rose and I saw more red, I didn't take notice as I tore through newborn after newborn. I should be the one there protecting her. How could I foolishly trust her in the hands of a pup? In the hands of the very leech who has manipulated and nearly destroyed her physically just as much mentally and emotionally?!

_**Protect...**_

_**'Jacob!' **_Sam's voice demanded.

_**Seth rushed over to a pile of limbs... red hair was in that pile. It was that damn redheaded leech that was hunting down Bella, the reason for all of these newborns...**_

_**Seth didn't set her and that other boy on fire, he stopped. Because of a scream... a desperate scream to stop, begging.**_

I felt another wave of emotions. This time, it was horror. Horror and shock so terrible it sent bolts down my spine and made my stomach sour. Then a crushing guilt...disbelief, sorrow, then regret. It nearly brought me to my knees.

_**Bella gazing up at the same newborn in the same horror and disbelief that I felt her mouth dropped open in a small 'o' and her eyes wide. Then she seemed overtaken with grief, guilt, and regret...**_

I realized then that I was feeling what she must have...was I? and if so, then why..? I was swept with confusion but it was all over rode with my current anger. My wolf was angry and it was only getting worse as my hairs bristled... something bad, very bad was about to-

_**Bella whispered one thing, her voice soft, broken, and still was rejecting – but afraid. "Angela?!" **_

I suddenly felt complete dread. No...

_**Bella's soft cry brought the newborn's attention to her, and her eyes darkened before her face morphed into only categorized as blood thirsty and demonic as she dropped down to rip out Bella's throat...**_

That was the last thing I saw, the last thing I could acknowledge because I was completely shut down inside my wolf's form. I released a loud and thundering howl of utter rage and everything around me seemed to slow as I twisted, and made a mad dash for the tree line, seeing nothing but red now.

_**'JACOB, STOP! DO **__NOT__** LEAVE THIS CLEARING!' **_Sam's voice roared somewhere in the mist of my mind, his voice weighed heavily with timbre and authority.

My body slowed, the Alpha command crippling me. But the memory of Bella flashed through my mind, and my wolf, crazed, roared in defiance and a surge of power flooded my body. I started to move faster...faster...then suddenly, as if a rubber-band snapped, nothing was holding me back. Absolutely nothing.

_**'JACOB!' **_Sam roared angrily.

But I didn't look back. I didn't stop, I _couldn't_ stop. And this both exhilarated and scared me. I could hear the rest of the pack faintly shouting questions and objections, but I had to get to Bella. I had to protect her. It was no question. When weighed against anything, it was her. It will always be her.

My wolf, realizing a shift, took advantage and sped up immensely, leaping and soaring past the tree line. The world becoming a blur of horribly mixed paint around me. My paws thundered against the earth. My mind was clouded with swarming thoughts and memories. All of Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella...

But, I couldn't see anything from Seth. He was blank. I felt him there, his wolf...then, nothing.

My panic rose. What happened? I pushed harder, hoping but expecting the worse as dread once again sat in. I sent up a quick prayer.

_Please….__**please**__ be ok. _

Because if she wasn't….

I shook my head. _Someone _was going to die for it, slowly and painfully so.

* * *

**Okie-dokie! That was a peer into the head of our most loved and cherished werewolf, Jacob. I have to admit, I had a lot of fun with adding something funny from Embry, Quil, Jake, and even Emmett. Lol! I couldn't resist and honestly, had to rewrite it a few times to make sure not to overdo it! ^_^ I honestly do favor Emmett out of the whole coven. He's just too perfect for comedy and I have a lot more in store for him. (Along with Quil and Embry) :p Awe what the heck, I'd give anyone a funny moment when I deem needed. I LOVE comedy. Every dramatic and action packed story need it. **

**Remember, life isn't life without a little laughter – Neisha **

**That's my saying for it! (and its mine, don't steal -_- )**

**But any who! That was the 5****th**** installment of the Twilight saga: Distance and I hope you kiddies love it and review! A review plants a passion in me to write more! So peer down and click that cute little box that will leave a cute little review for me.**

**Till next time!**

**~Lilmama**

**Oh, oh, oh! I almost forgot! *slaps forehead* ….. Ouch. -_- But as I was saying, if you have any questions on anything or would like to give me an opinion or some advice, feel free! I'm open and all smiley like to all! But till then my little newborns and pups! *Bites finger and salutes with tongue lounging out***


End file.
